


Judas's Kiss

by ParadiseAvenger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Love Triangle, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi had always thought there was a difference between LOVE and SEX, but when both come to her. Which of her precious friends will she choose? Partial AU. Adult themes. SoraXKairiXRiku triangle. Secret End Pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shower That Started It All

Please, check out my first ORIGINAL NOVEL! The Breaking of Poisonwood by Paradise Avenger. (Summary: People were dead. When Skye Davis bought me at a slave auction as a birthday present for his brother, I had no idea what my new life was going to be like, but I had never expected this. It all started when Venus de Luna was killed and I was to take her place, to become the new savior… Then, bad things happened and some people died. In the heart of the earth, we discovered the ancient being that Frank Davis had found and created and used to his advantage. The Poisonwood—)

First off, I just want to say that regardless of the title, this has nothing to do with God whatsoever. It was just fitting because there’s going to be lots of kissing and a fifty-fifty chance of betrayal. (I haven’t decided yet.) 

Second of all, most of this story is going to be sex with a plot. If you can’t handle it, then shoo!

X X X

The day had been cloudless and perfect, beautiful but sweltering hot. The white sand was burning hot except where the surf lapped at the shore, only there was a world cool. Hard-candy-colored shells stretched up on the sand, collected by children and young women. There was a collection of people playing volleyball at the net down by the boardwalk, restrooms, and indoor showers. Most of the scorching beach was empty with only umbrellas and towels spread out while people slathered on sunscreen. Everyone was down in the water, keeping cool.

Kairi, Riku, and Sora had spent the entire long hot day on the beach. They alternately huddled beneath Kairi’s big umbrella, helping her smear sunscreen on her back, and playing in the cool sea. Kairi was insanely jealous of the way the boys’ skin just bronzed and bronzed and bronzed while hers freckled and burned without sunscreen. But finally, the burning sun sank below the horizon, setting the sky on fire for the briefest moment before winking out completely. Then, the stars began to come out one by one. 

Kairi flopped back on her towel and sighed in bliss. “That’s more like it,” she moaned and stretched out her arms. The fingers of her one hand found Riku’s naked stomach and gave it a quick tickle. 

Riku flailed in a rather undignified manner, squawking indignantly, and managed to jab Sora in the side of his head with his foot. Then, he got a hold of Kairi’s hand and yanked it away from his stomach.

“What the heck was that for?!” Sora grumbled and put a hand to the side of his head. (He was lying opposite them, his feet up beside Kairi’s head and his head at her feet. Riku was laying the same direction as Kairi, sandwiching her between them.) 

“Sorry, Sora,” Riku muttered and then growled, “Kairi tickled me.”

Kairi reached for Sora with her other hand, got her fingers against his bare stomach, and tickled him too. Sora didn’t flail like Riku did. He just lurched bolt upright, trapping Kairi’s wrist between his bony knees, and then grinned at her mischievously. Beside her, Riku also sat up and they both smiled at her so that she felt like a juicy worm in the sights of a hungry bird.

“Um, I’m sorry, guys,” she said sheepishly. “I just couldn’t resist.”

“Neither could we,” Riku snickered.

Then, he and Sora tickled her mercifully. Kairi was squirming against them, screaming and struggling, begging for them to stop. Finally, Sora released her, taking pity. She smacked him upside his head for good measure and then whirled her fury on Riku. Sora was suddenly rather glad he had been the one to release her first as she smacked Riku brutally across the naked stomach. Finally, Riku released her as well, looking sheepish and apologetic. 

Kairi got to her feet, put her hands on her hips, and glowered at both boys. “You jerks,” she snapped. “Give me my towel! I’m going to shower!”

Sora got up from her towel, flipping himself over backwards. Then, he picked it up, shook off the sand, and handed it to her. She snapped it brutally from his hands, snatched her beach bag from the sand, and stormed off to the showers. 

Riku watched her swishing hips and the way her damp bathing suit clung to the swell of her ass. “She’s so sexy when she’s pissed off,” he said absently. 

Sora sank down in the sand and folded his arms over his chest. “I’m glad you think so,” he said flatly. “She’s going to tan our hides when she gets back. You should apologize.”

“Why do I have to apologize? You tickled her, too,” Riku protested. 

“Yeah, but she’s not my girlfriend,” Sora said, raising his eyebrows. 

Riku flopped back on the sand. “But I don’t want to,” he grumbled. 

“Too bad,” Sora said. “She’s going to shower and only get madder.”

Riku sighed heavily. He knew Sora was right. He just hated to admit it.

…

Kairi was the only one in the bathroom, everyone else having gone home for the day. She chose a shower stall and stripped off her bathing suit, watching a mess of sand fall to the floor before tossing it into the shower to be rinsed out. Then, she hung her towel on the hook just on the other side of the plain shower curtain. She ventured a hand beneath the spray, adjusted the temperature, and then stepped beneath the spray.

She bent over and picked up her bathing suit, rinsing it out beneath the spray of hot water. Some grains of sand swirled down the drain. She wrung it out, groped past the shower curtain, and set it down on the small bench beside her beach bag.

She tipped her head back, relishing the warmth of the water even after a day of baking in the sun. She scrubbed her fingers through her hair, rinsing out the salt, and ran her hands down her body to brush off the remnants of sand. 

Kairi thought of the boys’ hands on her body, tickling her belly and occasionally brushing her breasts. The heat of their skin on her was heavenly, soft fingertips digging into her ribcage. 

She was ashamed to say that she had even enjoyed Sora’s touch though he wasn’t her boyfriend. Not that there was much to be ashamed of. Sora was a good-looking young man with shocking and beautiful eyes and he was the Key Bearer, or had been when all that trouble was brewing, but all that was over now. A lot of girls would have lined up to be with him. 

They would have lined up to be with Riku, too. He may have given his heart to the darkness, but he had come back. Sora had brought him back.

Kairi cupped her full breasts, feeling the weight of her womanhood in her hands. She pinched her nipples, tipping her head back beneath the spray in bliss, and rolled them between her fingers. The pleasure coiled hot and tingling in her womb, sending a rush of moisture to her nether region. 

She imagined them touching her. Maybe Sora’s hands cupping her breasts while Riku’s ghosted down her belly to delve between her legs.

Her own fingers trailed down her stomach to her neatly shaved slit and slipped between the folds. She touched her clit, rubbing it gently and stroking the moist slit of her core. She pushed a finger into herself and cried out loudly, moaning wordlessly in bliss.

Riku was touching her clit, maybe getting on his knees to lick her soft snatch. Sora’s mouth was on her breasts, suckling her nipple while his fingers twisted the other deftly.   
Kairi moaned, stroking herself with one hand and fondling her breasts with the other. She put her back against the shower wall, shivering as the cold tile hugged her curves. She lifted her leg, resting her foot on the opposing wall to allow herself better access, and moaned again. 

The hot water coursed over her breasts, running down her chest to trail between her parted thighs. She heard the something dripping onto the floor of the shower and wasn’t sure if it was water or her own arousal.

She pressed harder, bringing herself to the edge.

…

“Let’s go,” Sora said and began cranking down Kairi’s umbrella. 

Riku was still stretched out in the sand, sulking.

Sora tucked the umbrella under his arm, picked up Kairi’s flip-flops, and straightened up. He loomed over Riku for a minute, glowering at him, and then put his bare foot in Riku’s side. “Come on,” he persisted. “Get up. Let’s go. I’m saving your relationship.”

Riku groaned, rolled over, and then got to his feet. He dragged, but did follow Sora up to the showers. For a moment, they sat outside the women’s showers, waiting for Kairi to come out, but as the minutes dragged on, Riku grew impatient. 

“What’s taking her so long?” He demanded of Sora.

“She’s taking her time thinking of ways to kill us,” he said and tipped his head back against the wall. “Just relax.”

Then, a loud moan reached their ears. Riku jolted out of his skin and Sora simply raised a questioning brow. 

“I know what’s taking so long!” Riku hissed. “Kairi’s in there cheating on me!”

“Kairi wouldn’t cheat on you,” Sora said and stood up in case he needed to restrain Riku. He ran a hand through his wind hair, letting loose a shower of sand.

Riku began to pace back and forth and Kairi continued moaning, louder if possible. 

“I’m going in. If she’s cheating on me, I want to know,” he said to Sora.

“Kairi wouldn’t cheat on you,” Sora repeated. 

Riku turned his blazing green eyes to Sora. “How would you know?” he snapped and then walked into the women’s showers.

Sora shifted from foot to foot nervously. He knew Kairi wouldn’t cheat on Riku, but the situation certainly was suspicious. After a moment, he followed his friend into the women’s showers, just in case something bad was happening. Riku had a fierce uncontrollable temper.

…

The entire bathroom was thick with steam, making the air swirly and misty. Kairi’s moans were even louder inside where they echoed, reverberating off the walls and bouncing back to them. Riku was in the stall next to the one Kairi was in, standing on the small bench inside so he could peer into the shower. 

“Sh-she’s touching herself,” Riku hissed. 

Sora crossed his arms over his chest, not comfortable with the turn this was taking. “See. I told you she wouldn’t cheat on you. Now, leave her alone. Let’s go, Riku,” he said.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Riku whispered to Sora. “My girlfriend is masturbating and I happen to be here. Do you think I’m not going to act on this situation?”

“If you knock on the door and ask her to let you in, she’ll slap you senseless,” Sora said plainly. 

Riku looked at the small opening between the stall walls and the ceiling. He wouldn’t be able to fit through that space and the one beneath the door was too small, too. Riku glanced at Sora, who was smaller and more slender than he was and made the puppy eyes that only Sora was patented for. It was kind of pathetic seeing Riku attempting it.

“Sora, my best friend in the whole world, will you shimmy under there and unlock the stall for me?”

“Jesus, Riku,” Sora grumbled. “What are you going to do next? Invite me into a threesome with you and Kairi?”

Riku grinned, knowing Sora still had a secret crush on Kairi that he was steadily trying to grind into dust since she was now dating Riku. This offer would be something very hard for Sora to refuse: a single moment with the girl of his dreams to remember late at night.

“You’re more than welcome to join us now,” he murmured. 

“You’re serious?”

Riku nodded. His pants were already tight from listening to Kairi moaning. He would agree to pretty much anything Sora said right now.

Sora’s cerulean eyes widened and he wet his lips. He glanced from the stall to Riku and back again. Then, he got down on his knees, slipped easily beneath the door, and Riku heard the lock slide back. Then, Sora was looking out at him and Kairi was oh-so available. 

“I’ll go in first and warm her up,” Riku whispered to Sora. “You come in after she’s warmed up to me.”

Sora looked pale and a little nervous, but he nodded. 

Riku stripped out of his clothes, tossing them to the floor. Naked, he slipped into the shower, thanking God that Kairi’s eyes were closed. She was stroking herself, delving her fingers into her slit and rubbing her breasts with her other hand. Riku had to plan this carefully now, one wrong move and he’d be on his ass and in trouble. Then, he made his move. He put his hand over Kairi’s and slipped his fingers into her snatch. Her eyes shot open immediately, but they were glazed with arousal. 

“Riku,” she moaned and clutched his shoulders. “I want you.”

He grinned and knelt to lick her slit. She gripped his hair, tugging him closer, begging for something inside her. 

“Come on, don’t tease,” she pleaded.

Riku slipped a finger into her, stroking her walls and enjoying the way she clenched around him in that tight grip of hers. He glanced at the shower curtain, watching Sora’s silhouette. Surely the guy knew that now was as good a time as ever to slip in, but he didn’t seem to be moving.

Kairi’s head was tipped back, eyes closed.

Riku slipped his hand around the side of the curtain and gave Sora a little finger wave. Finally, the shower curtain ventured back and Sora slipped into the stall with them. His naked body gleamed, but Riku was a dude and he wasn’t interested in checking his friend out. 

Riku wrapped his arms around Kairi and guided her away from the wall, pressing her nudity against his chest, not that he was even remotely concerned about Sora seeing her naked. Kairi gripped his shoulders, digging her fingers into him and moaned.

“Riku, please, hurry up,” she begged.

He looked at Sora over her shoulder and nodded. Sora wet his lips and gently cupped her bare behind. 

Immediately, Kairi’s head whipped up and she jerked her head to look over her shoulder. Riku and Sora both braced for her reaction, but she only smiled sensuously and wriggled her ass against Sora’s hands. Her red hair was plastered to her neck and shoulders and her thin chest was heaving. 

“Come on, Sora,” she cooed. It was strange how husky her voice had gotten, how low and seductive. 

Riku gripped her breasts and massaged her nipples, attracting her attention and eliciting a small moan of pleasure from her. 

“Mm,” she moaned. “Riku, I want you, too.”

She bent over at the waist and Sora gripped her hips to steady her gently. The warm water cascaded over her back, running down her side and dripping off her breasts. She licked her lips, opened her mouth wide, and took Riku deep into her throat. He groaned, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer. She wriggled against Sora’s hands again, pushing back against him with her ass. 

“Sora, go ahead,” Riku grunted.

The Key Bearer licked his lips. Kairi was everything he ever wanted and here she was, moist and bare in his hands. Why was he hesitating? She pushed against him again, her wet core brushing his hard shaft, and he groaned. Then, he gently spread her with his thumbs and sheathed himself inside her. She was wonderfully tight and burning hot. 

Kairi moaned, the sound going through Riku, and he looked up to see Sora’s blissful face. A part of him was jealous, but Sora was the reason they got in at all. He owed him this.

Sora began to trust, pushing Kairi forward on Riku’s length, and she moaned with each press on his hips. He began to speed up, striking some place inside of her that made her scream with each trust. It appeared that Sora had alarming stamina and wonderful skills. Kairi stopped sucking Riku, simply holding him in her hand and working him halfheartedly. Her entire attention was on Sora and meeting him trust for trust.

Her violet eyes peeled open and she gasped out between moans, “Riku, can I… let go…? I want to feel,” she gasped particularly loud as Sora’s lips ghosted the back of her neck, “Sora!” 

Narrowing his green eyes, Riku watched as she released him, pulled off of Sora, and then turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clutching his body against hers almost desperately, and lifted her leg to rest over his hip. Sora Picked her up easily, like she weighed nothing, and she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, sheathing him inside her once again. She moaned and began to lift herself, gripping Sora’s shoulders lightly. 

Kairi’s lips sought his mouth, but Sora turned his face. She settled for suckling at the pounding pulse in the side of his throat. 

Riku pressed against her back, searching for her asshole.

“Stop it,” Kairi said and pushed at him blindly behind her head. “Riku, knock it off. I don’t want you there.”

He ignored Kairi and pushed a finger into her. Sora felt Riku’s touch through the thin membrane inside Kairi’s body. His eyes shot open and he looked at Riku’s jealous, brooding expression.

“Stop it, Riku,” Kairi said again and dug her fingers into Sora’s shoulders hard enough to break the skin. Riku was hurting her.

“Riku,” Sora said and there was something in his voice that halted his friend temporarily. “Knock it off. She told you to stop.”

“She’s my girlfriend. I’ll do whatever I want. I don’t need your permission, Sora,” Riku snarled and added another finger.

Kairi gasped in pain, clawing the skin from the tops of Sora’s shoulders. Immediately, Sora hugged Kairi to him with one hand and reached around her to shove Riku with the other. Startled, Riku stumbled back into the wall.

“Stop it,” Sora said, cerulean eyes flashing dangerously. 

Riku lifted his lip in a feral expression. “Give her to me,” he snapped. “She’s my girlfriend.”

Sora ducked his head and whispered, “Kairi?”

She peeled her nails from his flesh and got down from his arms on trembling legs. “I’m okay,” she said and then stepped into Riku’s arms. He bent her over like a dog and slammed into her from behind. She gasped and moaned, but there was something suddenly very different about it. 

She reached for Sora, gripping his thighs, and took him into her mouth. He tipped his head back, groaning, as her tongue lavished attention at the mushroomed head of him.  
Riku pumped into her harder and faster, loosing rhythm to frantically thrust. The force made Sora sink deeper down her throat and that sensation brought him to the edge. “Kai, I’m going to…”

She pulled back a bit, but didn’t remove him and ran her tongue over the tip. Sora spilled, hot and salty, down her throat and Kairi swallowed every drop. Then, she tossed her head back, moaning, as Riku filled her from behind. Riku pulled out and her legs buckled. She hit her knees, gripping Sora’s thighs for support, and rested her cheek against his hip.

“Thank you,” Sora said quietly and brushed some wet hair out of her face. 

She smiled softly and then got to her feet. “Now, shoo,” she said, “Both of you, so I can finish my shower.”

“Scrub on the inside, you dirty girl,” Riku said and chucked her under the chin.

Kairi laughed and kissed him. Then, she pushed them both out of the shower and locked the stall door behind them. She began singing something neither of them recognized. Gathering their clothing, they slipped into the men’s showers to dress. 

Riku dried off with his towel while Sora shivered and dripped dry. 

Sora hadn’t brought a towel today. It had been too hot and now he was regretting that decision. (Kairi had probably called Riku and ordered him to bring a towel.) He dried as best he could with his shirt and shimmied his jeans over his sharp damp hips. 

Riku didn’t say anything about what had occurred.

Sora didn’t either.

…

In the shower, Kairi was washing her body again and rinsing between her long legs, singing and thinking.

She loved Riku. She was going to spend the rest of her life with him… forever. She was going to have children with him, grow old with him, be buried next to him. That was why she had sex with him… because she loved him.

But Sora…

She had been so horny that she didn’t care what was going on at the time, but the second he slipped inside her, she was lost. It wasn’t sex with Sora. It was better. He lit her on fire, burned her from the inside out, made her blood sing and her heart soar. It was like nothing she had ever experienced with Riku. 

She had always thought there was a clear difference between love and sex, that there was a line drawn in the sand between them and everything had its special place. But there, sandwiched between Riku and Sora, she realized that everything was very different that she had originally thought. 

There wasn’t a distinct line anymore…

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns? 


	2. Xion's Point of Veiw

Alright, I’m not telling anyone what pairing this is going to end with. Namely because I’m juggling two possibilities right now and… it’s a secret! So you will all just have to follow along and wonder! Mwuahaha! I’m so evil, I know.

Oh and anyone who can tell me what the name of the game I based by horror movie off of for this chapter gets a cookie! I’ll put the little description in italics so you all know when to figure it out.

X X X

The world is full of lifelong secrets, some to be shared and some never to be spoken of again. You told fake secrets when you were little and crushes to giggling girlfriends at sleepovers late at night and marital secrets you talked to your mother about later in life. These were things to be shared. Then, there were things you didn’t tell anyone, not even your best friend and especially not your mother. Saying that you just had a threesome with your two best friends was one of them. 

Selphie would’ve bounced out of her skin, demanding descriptions and comparisons and all the steamy gory details.

Namine, the innocent sweet little blonde, would probably have to ask what a threesome was. 

Yuffie would sit there, jaw on the floor and eyes wide, unsure exactly what to think.

Xion would handle it perfectly, but she’d probably ask to join next time.

Kairi flopped backwards on her bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Then she put a pillow over her face and tried to smother herself. A few seconds later, she sat up panting and red in the face and decided that suicide would certainly solve her problem, but it didn’t require that drastic of a measure… yet.

“Kairi, honey, Xion’s on the phone,” her mother called up the stairs. 

“Okay!” Kairi shouted back and rolled over to pick up the phone. “Hey Xion.”

“Yo, we should totally do something tonight. There’s a wicked horror movie coming out.”

“What?”

“I don’t remember. Something about a girl who fights ghost with an antique camera,” Xion said and Kairi could just imagine her shrugging her skinny naked shoulders. Something about the concept of sleeves just escaped Xion. “Wear something cute. I just got a banging skirt. We can wow some love-boys.”

“Sounds good. Um, Xion…?” Kairi hesitated.

“What is it?”

“I need to talk to you about something…”

“Okay. Let’s meet up at that nice Italian restaurant with the great bread. What’s it called…? Oh, Paulo’s!”

“No! Xion, wait!” Kairi hissed.

But the other girl had already hung up. 

Shit… Sora worked there…

Kairi rummaged through her closet, looking for something “cute” to go with Xion’s “banging” skirt. Banging in Xion-speak meant tattered, holey, translucent, bizarre, or leather so she fished out an equally banging outfit. It was a layered skirt in pink and black with a red ribbon wrapped around the waist to trail down the side, tickling at her exposed thigh. Then, she shimmied into a tight pink camisole that showed a large expanse her flat stomach and a swoop of cleavage. Over it, she pulled on a translucent little pink shirt and left it unbuttoned. Then, she slipped her feet into high heeled strappy sandals, grabbed her little sequined pink purse, and walked downstairs.

“Mom, I’m going out with Xion,” she called.

“Okay, honey. Don’t stay out too late.”

“I won’t.”

Then, Kairi stepped out into the diminishing twilight. She lived close enough to Paulo’s that she could walk. Xion, on the other hand, lived across the island and it was a good ten minute drive to the Italian restaurant. The night was cool and crisp and the walk was invigorating. Kairi let her mind wander as she looked up at the deep starry sky. The moon had a big bite out of it. She was so relaxed that she walked right into the restaurant.

“Hey, Kairi. You look great.” Sora’s voice went down her spine like a knife and she jumped out of her skin. He looked so sexy in his tight black slacks and crisp black shirt with his neat wine-red bowtie tied loose around his skinny throat. The clothes clung to his slender wonderful frame, accenting his gorgeous body. “What’re you up to today? Meeting Riku for dinner?” There was a touch of jealousy in his voice.

Kairi was staring at his mouth, at those luscious lips that she had been denied a kiss to the other night, and she almost missed his words. “Oh,” she sputtered out. “No, actually, I’m meeting Xion.” 

“Xion?” Sora smiled, cerulean eyes sparkling. “Alright then. Your favorite booth is open. I’ll light up a fresh candle for you.” 

“Thanks,” Kairi said and took his outstretched hand. His skin was warm and blissfully soft against hers. 

Then, they reached her favorite booth which was tucked neatly back in a corner below a beautiful oil painting of Italian vineyards with a trellis of grapevines overhead and strings of tinsel lights winding through them. Sora produced silver lighter from his pocket emblazoned with his signature crown in deep blue and lit the tall white candle. His eyes danced in the candlelight, glowing like misplaced stars.

“I’ll send Xion your way when she gets here,” he said and held Kairi’s hand as she slid into the booth. 

“Okay, thanks Sora. That’ll be great,” Kairi said and smiled at him.

He gave her his patented beautiful Sora-smile and walked away. Kairi shamelessly stared at his ass, tracing her fingertip on the table. 

Kairi was only waiting a few minutes before Xion trounced in. Her banging skirt was tight, black, and translucent and there were five tight white bands wrapping around the skirt, making it cling even tighter to Xion’s shapely hips. As a top, she was wearing a clinging black tube top with a ruffle at the waist and a white satin ribbon around her chest, trailing the end of the bow down her sternum. She was wearing her favorite strappy black heels with stiletto heels. As always, she wore her razorblade earrings dangling dangerously so that it looked like she might slit her throat at any moment.

“Kairi!” Xion said with a wave and ducked under a waiter with a tray of food. It was miraculous that she never knocked anyone over with the manic way she bounced around. She wilder than Selphie, but she never managed to hurt anyone like Selphie did. “So, what do you think?” she asked and spun for Kairi’s approval.

“You look great, as usual,” Kairi muttered jealously. Xion could pull off anything, even purple leopard print. It was miraculous and infuriated Kairi to no end. As Kairi had red hair, it was hard to find anything that complemented her perfectly. Xion’s black locks matched everything and made it glowingly sexy.

“Perfect,” Xion said and ran her hands over her flat stomach. Then, she slipped into the bench across from Kairi and grinned her wild smile. “So, where’s our delicious little Sora?”

Kairi rolled her eyes. 

Sora walked up, holding menus on the palm of his hand. “Hello ladies,” he said and smiled. “What can I get you to drink tonight?”

Xion licked her lips, gazing up at him with her hands beneath her chin. “You really have to ask, babe?”

“I like to be certain,” Sora said. “Nothing is more embarrassing that screwing up in front of pretty girls.” His cerulean eyes met Kairi’s. “So, cherry coke and root beer, right?”

Xion winked. 

“Of course,” Kairi told him. “Do we ever change?” 

“I certainly hope you will eventually,” he said with a small laugh. “You’re going to run the taps dry.” Then, he passed them their menus and went off to fetch their drinks.

“So, what’re you hungry for?” Xion asked as she surveyed the menu. “I’m feeling some chicken and this special looks delightful.”

Kairi rolled her shoulders. “I don’t know. Something with pasta,” she murmured, “and maybe some meatballs.”

“How about ravioli? They have the best here,” Xion said. 

“Here are your drinks, ladies,” Sora said and slid them across the table. Then, he tucked the tray under his arm and smiled at them. “Ready to order or need a minute as usual?”

Xion grinned and fanned him with the menu. 

Taking the hint, Sora walked away.

“Mm, that sounds good.” Kairi said, referring to the ravioli.

“What? A hunk of Sora? You can say that again,” Xion purred. “He’s so gorgeous it’s sinful. I mean,” she moaned low in her throat and cupped her breasts sensuously, “just look at those eyes!” Then, she glanced at Kairi and giggled. “Right?”

Kairi lowered her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Xion asked, sensing the change in Kairi immediately. “What is it?”

“Um, Xion, it’s about…” Kairi bit her lip and then leaned low over the table towards Xion who leaned forward to meet her. “Yesterday, after me and the boys spent the day at the beach, we had a little tickle fight and then I went to shower. I was… really turned on and somehow, they heard me.”

Xion’s blue eyes widened and she whispered, “You had the steamiest shower imaginable, didn’t you?”

Kairi nodded, cheeks going pink. “Yeah. It was me and Riku and… Sora,” she said. 

“And… how was it?”

Kairi’s face grew even hotter. “It was… like nothing I’d ever felt before, but…” She bit her lip.

“But?” Xion prompted. 

“I’m really confused now. I mean, with Riku it’s always been good because I’m in love him, but when Sora was inside me,” she shivered, “it was magic. I don’t ever think it’ll feel that good again.”

Xion took a sip of her root beer. “Well, Sora is the Key Bearer,” she murmured. “That could account for something, couldn’t it?”

Kairi hadn’t thought of it that way. “Do you really think so?” she asked.

Xion shrugged. “It makes sense to me.”

Sora approached their booth again, blue eyes glowing, and laid a basket of warm bread on the table. “Well, ladies, what’ll it be?”

“Mm,” Xion purred. “I’ll have the Chicken Florentine.”

“Kairi?”

“Could I get a slice of the Lasagna?” she asked and twisted a lock of cranberry hair around her finger.

Sora nodded. “Of course. Any appetizers?”

“How about some fried calamari, Kairi?” Xion asked. 

“Sure, sounds good,” she said.

Sora put away his notepad and walked away.

“He has a nice ass,” Xion said softly. “So… how’s he look naked?”

Kairi cracked a golden roll and buttered the soft inside, teasing Xion by thinking very hard. Then, she leaned forward and whispered, “Better than you could ever imagine.”

Xion purred and then giggled. “Okay, so with that juicy situation out of the way, what should we do after dinner?”

Kairi smiled. “I’m feeling some ice cream and then a violent movie,” she said.

“Alright!” Xion said, snatched Kairi’s roll, and bit into it. “Yum.”

Kairi glowered at her and began buttering another roll. “You’re a problem child, Xion,” she muttered.

“I know, I know.

X X X

Remember, whoever can tell me what game the movie is based on get’s a cookie!

Questions, comments, concerns?


	3. Selphie's Opinion

Here where I thought I was being clever and sneaky. Pretty much everyone knew what I was up to. Yes, the movie reference based on a video game was Fatal Frame, any number was acceptable. It was supposed to be a movie this summer, but… sadly it never came through. :-( So everybody gets a cookie. *hands out cookies* Good job, everyone!

X X X

Kairi had woken up too early and decided to shower. By the time she got out, light was peeking over the crest of the ocean, sparkling like shattered obsidian. It was the best kind of day for horror movies and scary stories. It was grey and rainy. The sky was thick with a dark blanket of clouds and the air was cool and crisp with sea-salt. Even as Kairi looked out the window, the skies opened up and sleek fingers of rain began to make trails down the crystal clear glass. She sat down on her bed, rubbing her wet hair with a towel and thinking.

Kairi wasn’t sure exactly what attracted her to Riku. 

Yes, he was handsome with a body to die for. He had those beautiful green eyes the color of gemstones and the spun-silver hair to his shoulders, soft as silk and fun to run her fingers through. But in way of personality, he did leave something to be desired. Riku was dominating and sometimes mean. He always had to be on top when they had sex, never offering a vulnerable part of his body to her or allowing her to overpower him. Though he was in no way abusive but he didn’t always stop when she said so like when she had been in the shower pressed between Sora and him. He had been searching for her asshole and wouldn’t stop, Sora had pushed him off her and even then it looked like he was going to start a fight. 

But Kairi loved Riku.

She loved him… And he loved her…

And that was enough of a reason for Kairi. Marital bliss negated the need to be undressed and she would eventually be marrying Riku. He had already promised her that he was saving up for a ring with that smile of his on his thin lips. 

In preparation for her date with Riku, Kairi slipped into her favorite mid-thigh-length clinging black dress with the wine-red ribbon lacing up between her breasts, pushing them into fullness. Then, she shoved her feet into the wine-red stilettos that laced up her long slender legs to her knees and put her long cranberry tresses up with a silver butterfly clip, leaving a few strands loose to frame her face. 

Between her breasts, she put on her favorite teardrop crystal pendant. Deep in the crystal was Sora’s trademark crown in silver, but it was so light that no one who didn’t already know it was there would notice. (Sora had made it special for her, bespelled it back at the height of his Key Bearing to protect her while he was away saving the worlds. She had only seen it work once when someone had tried to assault her on her way home from work one dark night. Bolts of silver-white lightning shot from the shining crown, lighting up the night, and fried the wound-be assailant out of his skin.)

She had to spend a minute searching for her purse as she had come in late last night with Xion, exhausted out of her mind. She found it half-under her dresser, fished through the contents to make sure everything she needed was there, and then dumped everything into a bag that matched her outfit. Then, she checked herself one last time in her full-length mirror and pursed her lips.

Finally, she shouldered her purse, grabbed her umbrella, and stepped out into the rainy morning. 

…

Riku lived alone, being older than Kairi. (Sora lived alone, too, but that was because his parents were long dead. They died when he was small, before he even met Riku and Kairi. He had been alone… forever.) Unlike Sora’s home, Riku’s house was lived in and messy with not enough furniture and a television that took up most of the wall in the living room. But when Kairi stepped inside, the aroma of food washed over her and she almost drooled. What Riku lacked in Martha-Stewart-attributes, he made up for by being the male version of Julia Child. 

“Hey, babe,” Riku called and she could hear him whisking something.

“Yum, what’s that?” Kairi asked and slipped her arms around him from behind. 

“We are having omelets for breakfast. Sausage or bacon?” he asked.

Kairi put her lips to the back of his neck. “Bacon,” she purred, “And Swiss cheese.”

“Coming right up!” Riku said cheerfully and turned his face to catch her mouth, hands still busily whisking the egg and milk into a fluffy mixture. 

Kairi kissed him deeply, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Riku nipped her lower lip, suckling at it, and moaned against her as she ran her palms over the bulge in his pants. She gripped the hard length of him, feeling wetness pool in her panties.

“Wait, wait, stop! I’m going to burn the egg!” Riku put his elbow in her stomach and pushed her back a few paces. 

Kairi watched him fold in Swiss cheese and bacon, wait while the cheese melted, and then add a sprinkle of salt. Then, he slid the omelet onto a plate, slapped some fresh watermelon beside it, and handed her the plate. 

“Here. Take a seat and I’ll be right in.”

Kairi took the plate and went to sit down at his scarred kitchen table. She cut a big bite out of the omelet and her mouth watered. Riku’s cooking was to die for. A few minutes later, she had almost cleaned her plate and he joined her at the table. He slid a glass of orange juice across the tale toward her. 

“That must have been good,” he said as she popped the last piece of watermelon into her mouth. 

Kairi purred, “Oh, yes.”

Then, she put her elbows on the table and stared at Riku while he ate until he cut her a piece of his omelet and fed it to her. Then, she purred low in her throat again and ran her tongue over her lips sensuously. Riku’s eyes clouded with lust and he pushed his plate away. 

“Kairi,” Riku said low in his chest and reached for her. 

Kairi put her hands into his and pulled him tight against her frame. She lifted her chin and suckled at his throat, lapping at his throbbing pulse. Riku ran his fingers over her naked shoulders and then slipped his hands beneath her dress to cup the swell of her ass. She lifted her leg over his hip, bumping the soft core of herself on the bulge in his pants. He thrust against her and then kissed her deeply, licking her teeth. Then, he lifted her to that her legs went around his waist and carried her to his bedroom. 

As always, the bed was unmade, bedding rumpled and pillows strewn. He laid Kairi on the bed, lying between her parted legs and cupping her full breasts in his big hands. Then, he pulled the neck of her dress down so that her breasts swelled over the neckline, nipples hard and sensitive. He put his mouth to her breasts and devoured them, licking and nipping at her raised nipples. Kairi gripped his head, threading her fingers through his silver hair, but no sounds came to her throat. 

Riku’s fingers went to her crotch, stroking at her through her panties. Even as he brushed her pearl and pleasure ran through her simply because of the nerves in her body, she couldn’t make a sound as she usually did. He slid her panties aside and slipped a finger into her, stroking her tightening walls. Kairi cupped his ass, hugging him tighter against her.

“Come on,” she said finally and Riku was immediately all over her.

He unzipped his jeans and released his hard cock, glistening with precum and full to bursting. He lay over her again, pressing against her chest and devouring her mouth. She felt him rub between her slick folds and then prod at her entrance. He sheathed himself inside her with one quick thrust. Even then, she couldn’t moan.

“Kairi,” Riku panted as he began to move. “Tell me…”

“You feel so good,” she whispered and dug her nails into his back. 

He thrust into her wildly, frantically, and she wondered if he was nearing his release already. Strangely, she found herself not caring if it was almost over. It wasn’t as satisfying as it had been before she felt Sora. Then, shuddering and grunting, Riku spilled his liquid heat inside her and lay panting over her. 

“That was good,” he panted. 

“Yeah,” Kairi said and sat up. She fixed her dress and adjusted her shoved-aside panties and then stood up. “Come on, let’s watch a movie.”

“Already, but…”

“I want to snuggle on the couch,” Kairi explained. 

Riku nodded, cleaned himself up, and followed her. Kairi had made a bowl of popcorn and was waiting for him on the sofa cuddled up under a throw blanket. Riku sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her narrow shoulders. Kairi nestled against his side, blissfully breathing in the scent of his skin and sighed deeply.

She loved Riku.

She did.

But why…? 

Why wasn’t making love with him good anymore? 

Why was the only thing she wanted inside her Sora?

…

“Hey, Selphie,” Kairi said as she trudged through the sand up to her friend. She had changed out of her dress and into a denim skirt with a plain white tank top and flip-flops though her hair was still scraped up with the butterfly clip. Beneath it she was wearing her favorite pink bikini. “How’s it hanging?”

“Slooooow,” Selphie said dramatically and stretched herself across her towel in the sand. She was refereeing the volleyball game and absently keeping score in the sand. “These guys are evenly matched.”

“Really?” Kairi said incredulously and sank down in the sand beside Selphie. 

The teams were Sora versus Tidus, Wakka, and Roxas. Three to one didn’t seem very fair, but Sora appeared to be doing just fine. 

“Why aren’t they broken up evenly?” Kairi asked. 

“I think Roxas and Sora are having a little spat,” Selphie said and shrugged her bronzed shoulders. “I don’t know, but Roxas wouldn’t team up with him. And you know how Wakka and Tidus are, they’re always partnered for sports.” 

“I don’t know why you referee these games,” Kairi muttered as she watched the white ball launching back and forth over the net. “You hate volleyball.”

“But I don’t mind the view…” Selphie said and blushed.

“You mean Tidus?” Kairi said with a giggle.

Selphie flicked some sand at her. “So what? Tidus is dreamy. We can’t all have Key Bearers.” 

For a long moment, they both watched Sora. His lithe frame wrapped in caramel-colored skin, muscles moving beautifully beneath his unmarred flesh, as he dove for the volleyball. He leaped straight up to what seemed an impossible height and spiked the ball down at Wakka’s face. It bounced off the islander’s face and launched at Tidus. Tidus had to scramble to get out of the way.

“Sora’s point, 7 to 5. Come on, you three, step it up.” Selphie wrinkled her brow. 

The boys groaned, Roxas and Tidus hauling Wakka to his feet. Sora only smiled, running his fingers through is tousled brown hair. 

Ignoring them, Selphie turned back to Kairi. “So, what brings you to the beach today?”

Kairi lay out on her stomach, mirroring Selphie’s position. “Just wanted to have some down time before work. I love the beach,” she sighed deeply and stretched out her hands through the golden sand. “So, how was your first date with Tidus last night?”

Selphie blushed. “It was amazing.”

“Mm, details…” Kairi prompted. 

“Well, you’re dating Riku. You know how it is. He touches you and you get those hot chills down your spine.” Selphie shivered and put her fingers to her lips. “We walked on the beach under the stars and it was so romantic. Then he kissed me and he just lit my blood on fire.” She sighed. “But it’s like that with Riku for you, isn’t it?”

Kairi lost her voice and finally choked out, “Y-yes. Of course.”

Selphie grinned at Kairi. “You know what? We should all have a sleepover. You, me, Xion, Yuffie, and Namine,” she said. “It’ll be great.”

“Sounds good,” Kairi said and looked at her watch. “Ah, I’m late. I’ve got to go. Talk to you later.” She stood up and brushed the sand from her clothes. “Give me a call, later, okay?”

“Sure. I’ll let you know who wins the game,” Selphie said and turned her eyes back to the shirtless assembly of boys. 

“Put my money on Sora,” Kairi called as she walked away. 

Then, she turned her mind over to more important matters. Riku didn’t light her blood on fire and didn’t give her hot chills. Was it supposed to be like that or was it just Selphie being weird? And since Sora had been inside her not even the sex was good with Riku. Kairi rubbed her hands up and down her arms, looking up at the cloudless sky. 

Maybe what she needed was to talk to Sora…

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns? 


	4. Sora's Wish

With two active stories, I’m trying to update in kind of a circle. (Lemon Reservoir doesn’t count because it’s just for random lemons.) Let’s call it “Special Avenging Technique: Story Rotation!” Who knows how long it will last though? I’m so screwed when I have children. I suffer from hopeless favoritism!

X X X

After Kairi got off from work, smelling like sweet candy and ice cream, she went home to shower and change. Smelling a little less like a cookie, she packed some pajamas and her sleep-over toiletries in her backpack and told her mother she was going to Xion’s. Earlier, she had called Xion and told her that she needed to spend some time with Sora. Xion had protested rather valiantly, saying that Kairi shouldn’t be sticking her fingers in hot coals, but Kairi insisted. So, with her alibi set up, she left for Sora’s house without calling ahead. 

Sora still lived in his childhood home since his parents were long dead. He had been living there alone for as long as Kairi could remember, forever, since before she had even met him. The house was tall and beautiful, all brightness and glass, windows and soft frothy curtains and light. It had a wrap-around porch with comfortable wicker furniture and tinkling seashell wind chimes. It was perched high on a hill, looking down at the rocky ocean cliffs where the waves broke constantly in wafts of mist. Hidden by a thick forest of palm trees, hibiscus bushes, and scrubby beach grass was a small private strip of white sand. Sora kept his small boat there, tethered to a crooked palm that was too close to the waves. There was also an ancient dock that stretched out into the sea like a trailing finger. Sora was frequently out there replacing the rotting boards. Since it was late, the house was wrapped in stars, moonlight casting deep shadows across the soft sandy lawn. 

Kairi took off her flip-flops and slipped through the sand, feeling the soft heat of the day seeping into her toes. She stepped up onto the porch and rang Sora’s doorbell, waiting patiently and inhaling the salty beautiful scent of the sea. 

There was no answer. 

She set her bag down beside the door and walked around the porch in search of him. Sora often lay out on the porch at night, gazing up at the stars as if he saw something there. She put her fingertip to one of the wind chimes as she passed it, listening to the tinkling clatter of the shells and sea glass. Then, she went to the railing and looked out at the breaking waves against the cliffs.

Sora was nowhere to be seen on the porch. Maybe he had gone down to the beach. 

Kairi walked across the sand again, heading down to the hidden little beach where Sora’s boat and the aging dock were. Sure enough laying there in the white sand was Sora. He was shirtless, gleaming with water in the moonlight, with his arms tucked comfortably behind his head and cerulean eyes gazing up into the star-filled sky.

“I thought I’d find you here,” she murmured.

Sora looked a little startled, but he turned to look at her with those soft eyes of his and said, “Sorry. Were you looking long?”

“No,” she said and made her way through the sand to sit beside him. 

It was hard to keep her eyes off his naked flesh. He was muscular, muscles as beautifully defined as Michelangelo’s David but so much more gorgeous, and still slender enough that she could wrap her arms around him twice. His skin was bronzed from the sun, shoulders lightly freckled, but his body was speckled with white scars in a few places. The most prominent was a willowy slash that ran down the length of his sternum. Kairi knew it was from when he released her heart from his body, impaling himself on that dark Key Blade. His hair was still in gravity-defying spikes even though it was wet and his cerulean eyes were filled with starlight. 

“Were you swimming?” she asked and lay back in the sand beside him.

“Yes. I love to swim on nights like this,” he murmured. There was something sad in his voice. 

“Sora…” Kairi whispered and turned her head to look at him. “Is something wrong?”

He shook his head. “No, it’s just… Tonight is the anniversary of my parent’s death.”

Kairi touched his hand where it lay on his stomach. “I’m sorry,” she murmured. “I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright,” he murmured. “I always spend this night alone…”

“Do you want me to leave?” she asked gently, rubbing her thumb on the top of his hand, relishing the softness of his skin.

He turned his hand and gripped her fingers almost desperately. “No, it’s alright. I think… maybe I’ve been spending too much time alone. Will you come a little closer, Kai?” 

She scooted across the sand and draped her arm over his bare stomach, pressing her soft curves against the hard bones and muscles of his frame. His skin was cool to the touch and still damp from his swim in the ocean, speckled with grains of sand. Kairi put her fingertips against the groove of the scar that bisected his chest, stroking it gently, and she could feel his heart beating softly beneath his flesh. 

High in the inky blackness, a single star became unstuck and streaked through the sky. 

She looked up at Sora’s face, but his eyes were closed. He hadn’t seen it.

“Sora… if you could have one wish, what would you wish for?”

His eyes fluttered, eased open, and he looked deeply into her eyes. Then, he closed his again and murmured, “You don’t want to know. It’s not a nice wish.”

A shiver went down her spine. The thought of Sora wishing for something bad was unheard of. Sora was Sora, after all. He was the Key Bearer, the one who had saved the world with his heart of gold, the vessel her own heart had chosen as a safe haven, the one who had sacrificed everything for her…

“What do you mean?” Kairi asked.

Sora shook his head, released her hand, turned his face away from her, and rolled over. His back was like a fortress of bone, rising and falling gently. The moonlight played on the sinuous curves of his ribs and Kairi was amazed by how thin he was. 

“Have you eaten dinner?” Kairi asked quietly.

He shook his head. 

Kairi sat up and put her hand on the warm naked skin of his ribcage. “Come on,” she murmured. “Let’s get some food in you.”

Sora nodded and sat up, resting his forearms on his bent knees. For a moment, he watched the surf lapping at his toes, head bowed and eyes closed. His profile was sad and noble. Kairi got onto her knees and crouched behind him. Gently, she worked had fingers against the knotted muscles of his shoulders, massaging away his tension. After a moment, Sora relaxed against her, his warm back pressing against her breasts. The heat of him seeped into her skin and the tide ebbed in closer, washing up around Sora’s butt to brush her knees. The water was surprisingly warm. 

“Sora,” Kairi whispered against the shell of his ear. She wanted to taste him, to kiss him, to feel that burning flaming heat of him inside her. She tried to crush that feeling down, hide it away deep inside. She was still dating Riku and being with Sora like this was definitely considered cheating. “Come on. Aren’t you hungry?”

He shook his head and she felt a prickling of goose bumps rise beneath her hands where they still rested on his shoulders. “Kairi, I…” Then, Sora abruptly cut off what he was going to say. He vaulted away from her so suddenly that she fell on her butt in the sand. Sora was now up to his waist in the warm surf and it looked like he might back out into the undertow and swim away at any moment.

“Sora, what is it?” she whispered.

His eyes darted from her face to someplace else and her cheeks tinged pink. She knew he could see her panties and was embarrassed at the rush of heat that flooded her abdomen. Kairi tucked her legs, hiding herself from him. Sora hit his knees so that the water was chest high. His lips curved into that beautiful smile Kairi loved so much. She felt herself drawn up onto her knees by an invisible string and was soon waist deep in the water just in front of Sora. His hands feathered against her waist, burning hot against her skin. Her soft cotton dress fluttered with the current, lifting from her thighs and baring more skin to his hands. 

He ran his hands down the backs of her legs and then up them again. There, below the swell of her ass, he hesitated and then pulled away. “This isn’t right. You’re still with Riku,” he murmured and promptly ducked himself under the water. 

Kairi groped around for him beneath the water and shivered as his hair softly touched the back of her knees. Her entire body stiffened and heat swelled between her legs. Then, Sora surfaced in front of her again and rose to his full height. Since he was deeper in the water than her, they were about even in height. His eyes went right into hers.

“You wouldn’t cheat on him,” Sora whispered, but it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself.

Before he could duck beneath the water again, Kairi gripped his face and held him there. “Sora, what would you have wished for? Tell me.”

His eyes darted away and he quietly murmured, “That you were mine.”

Kairi’s heart began to thunder in her chest and she leaned forward to wrap her arms around Sora’s neck. He was like stone against her, unsure of what she was doing. “Riku doesn’t have to know,” she whispered against his ear and then nipped at his lobe.

A shiver ran through Sora and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, crushing her body to him. Then, he pulled them both beneath the water. The sound of the sea filled Kairi like a lover, wrapping around her, and she would have been frightened of the dragging undertow if it wasn’t for the warmth of Sora’s arm around her hips. She could feel him moving around her, but she couldn’t see anything in the dark water. Then, his lips pressed against hers firmly and his tongue touched her lower lip. She opened her mouth to him and was surprised that he didn’t push his tongue into her mouth. Instead, he filled her lungs with air and bolting right white light. For a moment, she saw everything beneath the water with perfect clarity.

There was school of shimmering silver fish to her left, Sora’s half-naked body pressing against her front, and her white sundress translucent to reveal her rosy nipples and her faintly pink panties. Then, Sora pulled away and the magic was gone and everything was dark again. 

She surfaced with him, gripping his shoulders in her hands. “Do you see that every time you go underwater?”

He nodded. “I was a mermaid once. I kept that gift from Ariel,” he said.

“Wow,” Kairi breathed. 

Sora drew her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. “Before… did you mean what you said?”

Kairi put her lips against his throat, suckling lightly at his pulse. “Yes… Riku doesn’t have to know.”

Sora tilted his head to give her better access and whispered, “Why would you risk that, though? Why would you cheat on him with me?”

Kairi’s face flushed. Could she tell Sora that since she had sex with him, Riku couldn’t satisfy her anymore? No, she couldn’t. Continuing as if she hadn’t heard him, Kairi nipped at his collarbone and then tried to kiss him again. As before, Sora turned his face away from her.

“Why won’t you let me kiss you?” Kairi whispered.

This time, he ignored her. His hand slipped beneath her dress and peeled it over her head. Braless, he was able to cup her breasts in his hand without further ado. Kairi shivered and cupped the back of his head. For Riku, not a sound, but for Sora… a moan crawled up her throat as he took one nipple gently between his teeth. His free hand ran down her thigh and then eagerly gripped her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist when he lifted her, holding tight to him with one hand as she fumbled beneath the water at the fly of his jeans. 

Sora pushed one finger into her, forcing a moaning scream from her throat. God, he felt so good and he wasn’t even inside her yet. Desperately, Kairi gripped his shoulders and tried to ride his fingers. She felt him smiling against her shoulder and pumped into her moist snatch. 

“Oh, God, Sora,” she moaned. “Please, I need you.”

He lowered the zipper of his jeans and released his throbbing member. Holding Kairi’s panties aside with one finger, he guided himself into the heated slit of her core. She screamed in bliss as he sheathed himself inside her completely. He gripped her hips and began to thrust deeply into her. Water sloshed up between their bodies, spraying her face and breasts, but she barely noticed. The pleasure plowing through her form Sora was sinful. 

The water was inhibiting their movements, preventing Sora from going faster and deeper. 

Kairi whispered, “The beach, Sora… please…”

Smiling, he hugged her tightly do him and walked from the ocean. Her dress bounced on the waves at the border of sand and surf. Sora sat down at the edge as well and then lay back in the sand, allowing Kairi full control. For a moment, she didn’t know what to do. Riku had never allowed her on top before. Then, she set her own pace, lifting herself off of his length only to push down powerfully on him again. He struck something deep inside her that sent a spike of white-hot pleasure through her body. She moaned, gripping his shoulders tightly and arching her back. Her breasts shone with moonlight and Sora gripped them gently as she began impaling herself on him over and over as fast as she could. 

Then, suddenly, Sora wrapped his arm around her back and flipped them both over so that he was on top. Kairi was winded and panting, and eager for Sora’s power to take over. He immediately began thrusting deep into her, ringing her to the knife edge of pleasure. He reached down and touched her clit. Her muscles clamped down on him so hard it was painful and she screamed his name. Feeling her tighten around him and her beautiful face twisted with pleasure that he was giving her, screaming his name, brought Sora over the edge. He pulled out, spilling his seed into the sand. Then, he collapsed over her, kissing the racing pulse in her throat.

“Sora… it’s so good with you,” Kairi moaned and gripped his shoulders tightly. 

After a moment, he put himself away and stretched out beside her in the sand. Kairi put her hands over her breasts, hiding them, and sat up. Then, she stood up and went to retrieve her dress from the surf. Since it was white, soaked, and see-through, she couldn’t do much with it. She returned to Sora’s side, holding the dress against her chest. Suddenly, she felt as if being here with Sora like this was very wrong. 

“I’m supposed to spend the night at Xion’s tonight,” Kairi said softly. “I should be going…”

Sora gazed at her, eyes following the naked curves of her long legs. His cerulean eyes looked sad and lonely, but he only nodded. “Alright…”

Shivering, Kairi rushed quickly through the forest of palms, grabbed her bag form Sora’s porch, shoved her feet back into her flip-flops, and ran to her car. There, she pulled on the top of her pajamas, fastening the buttons all crooked in her haste. Then, she screamed out of Sora’s driveway. 

Kairi had told Xion that she was just going to talk to Sora and, when Xion asked, that was what she was going to say had happened and that was all that happened. 

It would be the first of many lies.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns? 


	5. Yuffie's Problem

I actually think this story is going to draw to a close rather quickly since I didn’t set up for too much plot. This is just a love-triangle after all. 

And since I like to theme all my chapters, I’m going to scroll through everyone’s names and I really only have Riku, Namine, and Kairi left, plus one closing chapter to tie off the loose ends. But for the sake of even numbers, I’ll probably try to make it to ten. Maybe I’ll throw in a chapter of Roxas or something…

X X X

Yuffie was looking especially gloomy against the early morning light as sunlight streamed across the beach where everyone had decided to meet up for a day of shopping. She was wearing black and deep blue, as usual, but the outfit was especially sexy today. She was wearing a tube top with a few scattered Japanese characters in soft silver scattered across it and it was so short that half of her flat stomach was visible. Hanging off her shoulders was an unzipped leather vest, revealing her collarbones and shoulders and the swell of cleavage over her tube top. Slung low on her hips were the shortest shorts imaginable. They looked more like her boy-cut bikini shorts than legitimate pants. She was also wearing her black armguards, a thin red ribbon tied around her upper arm, and thigh-high black socks with her black combat boots on her feet. Her dark hair was teased and she had a red ribbon tangled through it.

“Wow, Yuffs,” Xion said and gave her an appraising once-over. “I can see your womb.”

Yuffie glowered at Xion who, unlike the rest of them, looked good in anything. (Everyone else had to go through effort to look sexy while Xion just rolled out of bed and put on whatever was clean.) “Shut up, Xion. I can see your front butt,” she snapped.

Xion looked down and adjusted her cleavage. She was wearing a black tank top with a white mesh shirt over it, hanging off her shoulders, and a short pleated black skirt with a tattered white slip beneath it. Then, she stuck her tongue out at Yuffie in an oh-so mature way. 

Kairi put her elbow in Xion’s ribs and said to Yuffie, “I think you look great. What’s the occasion?”

Selphie sidled up to Yuffie’s side and purred, “Leon is working today, isn’t he?”

Yuffie’s cheeks turned pink, but she growled, “No! I just feel like looking hot today.”

“You’re going to start fires then!” Xion said and laughed, clutching her stomach. 

Kairi elbowed her at the same time Selphie got her from the other side.

“Ow!” Xion howled and rubbed her ribcage, glowering at her friends. “What was that for?”

Kairi rolled her eyes, grabbed Xion’s arm, and dragged her down the sidewalk towards the mall with Xion howling in protest all the way. Selphie–a contrasting yellow sun to Yuffie’s dark moon–bounced ahead of them, talking animatedly and swinging her purse. Yuffie grumbled along, annoyed with Xion, but had perked up considerably within a few minutes.   
The four of them laughed and chattered their way down the street to the mall. There, they split up, promising to meet up at 11:30 in the food court for lunch and then all shop together. Xion flounced off by herself and Selphie made a beeline for the sunglass vendor. Since Kairi didn’t have much to shop for, she decided to trail with Yuffie. 

“So, Yuffie, why are you all dressed up today?” Kairi asked.

Yuffie glanced over at Kairi and sighed heavily. “You don’t understand, Kairi,” she said flatly.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you got Riku without even trying. You don’t know what it’s like to have to try so hard to get someone to like you,” Yuffie said sadly. 

Kairi lowered her eyes. 

Yuffie stopped outside Hot Topic, a big gothic-type store with Slipknot blasting from the speakers inside. Behind the counter, blending in perfectly, was Leon. He had his dark hair feathered around his face, his dark eyes gleamed in the fluorescent lighting, and the scar across his face was looking rather malicious. He was wearing tight black jeans with several low-slung studded belts, a white muscle shirt, a worn black leather jacket, and fingerless leather gloves.

“I like him so much, Kairi,” Yuffie murmured. “But he doesn’t know I exist.” 

Kairi looked at Leon through the window, brow wrinkled. “You should talk to him,” she said.

Yuffie’s voice broke. “I have… but he doesn’t… You don’t understand, Kairi. You got Riku without even trying and you guys have the perfect relationship. You don’t know how I feel.”

Kairi thought of how her relationship with Riku had become… how she had sex with Sora just yesterday on his hidden beach… how she had whispered, “Riku doesn’t have to know.” She was cheating on Riku with Sora and she knew that Sora wanted her. He had told her that was what he wished for… for her to be his. She loved Riku, but the sex with Sora was so good it was sinful.

“My relationship isn’t perfect anymore…” Kairi whispered, momentarily forgetting that Yuffie was there.

“What do you mean? You and Riku are perfect for each other.” Yuffie looked so desperate and sad, something that her sexy clothes only emphasized, that Kairi just had to tell her. 

“A while ago, I had a threesome with Sora and Riku…” she paused, letting that sink in.

Yuffie’s chocolate eyes widened, but she didn’t say anything.

“And since then, the sex with Riku has been… nothing,” she explained. 

“But, you’re still with Riku, right?” Yuffie asked.

Kairi nodded, eyes lowered.

“I’m sensing something more to this story…”

“Yeah,” Kairi murmured. “Yesterday, I went to Sora’s and… I had sex with him…”

Yuffie’s eyes were the size of dinner plates. “You… You’re cheating on Riku… with Sora?!”

Kairi nodded. “I love Riku, but Sora is just so…”

Yuffie put her back against the wall and sighed heavily. “Maybe my love life isn’t so bad…”

Kairi glanced at Leon and then at Yuffie. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t keep doing this,” she murmured. “Neither one of them deserve this.”

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Yuffie said. “I’m not sure I could choose between them in your situation.” 

Kairi nodded. “Alright, I’ll help you get Leon. Thanks for listening.”

“No problem. It put my life in perspective.”

Kairi took Yuffie’s arm and dragged her into the store. For a moment, they trolled the aisles. Finally, Kairi found a great shade of green nail polish and went up to the counter with Yuffie trailing helplessly behind her. Then, she paid, making innocent small talk with Leon while Yuffie remained silent. Kairi turned around, hooked the top of her finger in Yuffie’s tube top, and yanked it down to her waist. Yuffie squealed, dashing to cover her bared breasts.

“Kairi!” Yuffie shouted. 

“Oops, I am so sorry! Got to run now!” Then, Kairi scampered off as fast as her legs could carry her. 

For a moment, she spied at the window, watching as Yuffie’s pink cheeks cooled and she began to talk easily with Leon. Then, after a moment, Yuffie’s lips broke out in a gorgeous smile and she beamed at him. Kairi watched him write his number in the palm of Yuffie’s hand and then Yuffie left the store. She glanced around for Kairi and then grinned at her. 

“Kairi, thank you for that,” Yuffie said.

“No problem.”

The girls exchanged a wonderful smile. There might not have been anything that Yuffie could do for Kairi’s love life, but Kairi had just given hers a swift kick in the ass.

…

At 11:30, the four girls met up in the food court. Selphie had a tray of Mexican food, Xion had a burger and fries, Yuffie was trying some Chinese, and Kairi got sandwich. Then, they all snagged a table, having to push two smaller ones together to have enough room, and sat down eagerly with their purchases spread out at their feet. 

“So, Xion,” Kairi began, “find anything interesting?”

“A banging shirt,” Xion said. “It has jeweled chains across the chest area.” She gestured between her collarbones and breasts. 

“Jeez, Xion, can you wear anything that’s not black and full of fishnets or chains?” Selphie asked.

Xion plucked purposefully at her white mesh top. “I wear white.”

“Yeah, you look like a checkerboard,” Yuffie snapped. 

Xion flicked a fry at Yuffie and snapped, “Yeah well, at least I’d have the balls to ask out the guy I like.”

Yuffie grinned. “For your information, I got Leon’s number today.”

Selphie gasped, immediately interested. “Really? How? Was it romantic?”

Yuffie glanced at Kairi and then said, “I whipped down my shirt and flashed him. He told me I had nice tits and that we should get together some time.”

Kairi snorted into her drink and then coughed sheepishly. 

“I think you just whored yourself out, Yuffs,” Xion said.

Yuffie kicked her under the table. 

“So, Selphie, how’s your day going?” Kairi asked, ignoring the scuffle between the two raven-haired girls. 

“Well, I didn’t find a banging skirt or sign up to get banged, but I did run into Tidus.” Selphie cheeks grew pink. “He asked me to referee their volleyball tournament later tonight. Does that count as a date?”

So as not to burst her friend’s bubble, Kairi said, “It sounds like he’s certainly warming up to you.”

“You think so?”

“Definitely.”

…

After that, the girls finished their shopping together and Kairi headed back to her house. Her mom and dad were still at work, but the door was strangely open. Only one person could get into her house without a key and that was the Key Blade Master… 

Sora.

Her heart skipped several beats and her panties grew wet. 

Kairi dumped her purchases on the kitchen table and called, “Sora?” Part of her hoped that she would find him upstairs, spread naked and gorgeous across her bed, and the other half of her felt sick for so much as thinking that while she was still dating Riku. “Sora?” On trembling legs, she made her way up the stairs and pushed open her bedroom door. “Hello?”

“Hey babe.” His voice went down her spine like a knife and she jumped out of her skin. Lying on her bed, naked and gorgeous, wasn’t Sora, but Riku… “Come here and give me some sugar.”

Kairi dropped her purse and walked up to her bed where Riku was busily milking his length in his hand. There was already cum all over her bed sheets and she guessed he had been here jerking off for at least two hours. 

“Riku, what are you doing?” Kairi demanded.

“Waiting for you,” he purred and reached for her. 

“Stop, Riku. Look what you did to my sheets.”

“Wait until you see what I’m going to do to you,” he said and grabbed her hands fiercely. He pulled her against his chest and then rolled her onto her back, dominating her as usual. “I’ve wanted you all day.”

“Is that so?” she asked and dug her fingers into his shoulders. She could feel cold cum seeping into her back through her clothes and matting in her hair. She made a sound low in her throat. 

“Yeah,” he said into her throat and suckled fiercely at her pulse. She could feel a dark bloody bruise forming below the soft flesh and tried to push him back. His fingers were at her crotch, stroking her through the thin fabric. “Wow, you’re so wet… I guess you were thinking about me, too.” She felt him smile into her skin.

No, she had been thinking about Sora.

Riku hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them down her legs. Then, he unzipped her skirt, pulled her shirt over her head, and unhooked her bra. Naked before him, he lay over her, crushing her against his semen smeared across her bed sheets. Then, his cock pressed between her slick lips and he pushed into her with a horrible wet sloppy sound. 

“Oh, Kairi, you feel so good!” Riku grunted like a hog. He gripped her hips and slammed into her almost violently. 

There was no pleasure in this. Kairi closed her eyes, wishing she had Sora’s soft skin beneath her fingers and his hands at her clit to bring her to the razor’s edge and his soft hair brushing against her naked breasts. But there was only Riku.

He kissed her mouth, pouring his love into her and Kairi clutched him. God, she loved him, but when it came to sex… It was just bad. 

Riku was so dominating.

And it didn’t even feel as good anymore.

Sora just set her on fire, burned every pleasure sensor in her body. 

So, even though it was sinful, she found herself desperately longing for Sora to be inside her.

When Riku finally reached his peak and spilled all over her naked body, she was relieved. He dressed and left her to clean up the mess of semen and sex.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns? 


	6. Namine's Secret

I think this is going to wrap up rather quickly. Everything is kind of spinning away from me.

X X X

Later that night, everyone met at the beach for the unofficial volleyball tournament. The boys–Sora, Riku, Roxas, Leon, Wakka, and Tidus–were shirtless and geared up to play. Selphie was acting as referee and scorekeeper while Kairi, Yuffie, Namine, and Xion spread out on towels in the sand. Couples watching their respective other: Selphie and Tidus, Yuffie and Leon, Namine and Roxas. Xion was eyeballing everyone, namely Sora but Kairi knew he wouldn’t be looking back at her. And Wakka, well… he was still a little to rambunctious for his own good, but he was wicked at volleyball. 

They teamed up the way they normally did: Roxas, Sora, and Leon against Tidus, Wakka, and Riku. 

Surprisingly, though Sora had been kicking ass earlier in the week as a one man team, he didn’t play as well with others. He and Roxas weren’t yet on speaking terms, but in favor of not throwing off their usual teams, were getting along as well as could be expected of them. Sora and Riku, on the other hand, were butting heads as usual. Wakka and Tidus were a perfect team, using Riku as the center of their formation. Roxas and Sora worked perfectly together against the net while Leon hung back to take care of any wild balls. 

As it was, they were pretty evenly matched and because of this, the girls had come up with new rules to shorten the tournament. They were calling it Survivor: Volleyball… whichever team hit ten points first kept all of their players while the other team had to “vote one off,” and the same thing happened for twenty points and so on and so forth. It usually came down to Sora and Riku having it out, unless one of them got knocked out by one too many volleyballs to the face. By then, the game could go either way. 

“Okay!” Selphie shouted over the commotion. “Ten points to Sora’s team. Riku’s side, you’re losing one. Who’s it going to be?”

Tidus raised his hand and strolled over to Selphie. He sat down at her side and Selphie’s face turned beet red. She had some trouble concentrating on the game after that so Xion offered to take over for her so she could holler obscene comments at the boys.

Riku’s team another player and Sora’s lost one, leaving it down to Sora and Roxas versus Riku alone. After half an hour, Riku hit ten because Roxas and Sora knocked their two heads together diving for the ball and were still looking a little stunned. Roxas left the field, going straight to Namine, and then the two of them disappeared. 

Kairi knew from experience that Riku and Sora would be going at it for at least an hour. They were so evenly matched that it was frightening. Since she had been crossing her legs for the past half an hour, she decided to get up and go to the bathroom. She had just ducked into a stall, relieved herself, and was pulling up her panties and skirt when she heard footsteps. 

“Roxas.” Namine’s voice was an aroused whisper. “We shouldn’t be doing this right here.”

“Come on, Namine,” he pleaded. He sounded desperate. “Please…”

She purred low in her throat and then said, “Okay…”

Kairi put her eye to the crack between the door and the stall frame and her jaw hit the ground. 

Namine, sweet little innocent Namine who everyone thought was a virgin, was on her knees at Roxas’s feet. She dipped her small white hands into his pants and pulled out his cock, wrapping her mouth around the mushroomed head of him. Roxas groaned and gripped her butterscotch-colored hair, pumping her up and down on his length. 

“You feel so great,” he whispered. 

Namine reached between her legs, tucked the hem of her white sundress into her panties so she could stroke herself, and moaned. Roxas tipped his head back, groaning low in his chest. Suddenly, Namine pulled away and pressed her body against the length of him. 

“Come on,” she purred. “No one’s going to come in here. Everyone’s watching Sora and Riku have it out. Take me…”

Roxas grinned, his white teeth shining. “Of course, my princess. Who am I to deny you?”

She gripped the waistband of his pants and pulled him against her. “You won’t,” she said and stroked his crotch. 

He dipped his head, catching her lips, and kissed her deeply. Their tongues battled, tangling and dancing, while Roxas backed her up against the sinks. Then, he lifted her gently, pulled her panties down her legs, and pushed deeply inside of her. She moaned, throwing herself back against the mirror and gripping his shoulders fiercely. He scooted her hips forward to allow himself better access and set a wonderful rhythm that had Namine practically screaming for him. He had to kiss her to smother her cries. 

Roxas had some amazing stamina. They went on for several minutes, thrusting powerfully and deeply. Then, he touched Namine’s clit and she screamed so loud that her voice bounced against the bathroom walls. Roxas pulled out of her, grabbed a paper towel, and milked his seed into it. 

Panting, Namine clutched his face towards her and then kissed him deeply, tangling their tongues again. “You know, I think it gets better every time,” she whispered.

Roxas kissed her cheek. “I think so, too. You’re the best.”

She smiled, blushing. “No, you are. Can I have my undies?” Roxas lifted them from the sink where they were neatly folded and slipped them over her feet. Since she was sitting down, he couldn’t pull them all the way up, but he gently parted her thighs and drew a long slow lick through her slick folds. 

Namine tipped her head back, moaning. “Oh, you feel so good,” she purred but them pushed him back with her feet on his shoulders. “But you’d better stop or I’m going to want you again.”

“How about later? I’m supposed to spend the night at Sora’s, but I can blow him off.”

Namine licked her lips lustfully. “Yeah. My parents are going out tonight so you can sneak in through my window and sneak out later again,” she said.

Roxas kissed her and threaded his fingers through her hair. “I love you, Namine,” he whispered in her ear.

A shiver went through her every time he said those words. “I love you, too,” she said. 

He helped her down from the sinks and she pulled up her panties. Hand in hand, they left the bathroom.

Kairi went to a different sink and splashed some cool water on her face. Namine, sweet little Namine, was fucking Roxas like a she-demon. “Wow,” Kairi whispered. And then she realized that she was also cheating on her boyfriend with her best friend. Both of them had secrets that no one else would ever suspect. 

Kairi also knew that Sora was going to be home alone tonight.

X X X

So, who do you think Kairi is going to choose?

Questions, comments, concerns?


	7. Roxas's Talk with Sora

Look at that, three chapters for this story in one day and one chapter on The Shattered Mirror. I completely forgot that school was starting soon so I’m trying really hard to wrap stuff up. That first week of school is always crazy, plus I’ll have about four full-time jobs: school, dealing with Mom, taking care of the house, and a real job. I’m going to die! So I really want to have only one story going at a time since updates will probably be a little weird and whacky. 

So, try to hang in there once the first rolls around, everybody!

X X X

After the game, Sora met up with Roxas at the sea salt ice cream stand. By now, he was more than ready to apologize for the fight he had gotten into with his best friend. They had almost come to blows over it… over Kairi… Not that Roxas had even considered pursuing Kairi. He was dating Namine and he loved her with his entire heart. There was no one else for him in the same way there was no one else for Sora except Kairi. 

It was that Sora had wanted to break up Riku and Kairi’s relationship after their threesome. Sora hated the way Riku didn’t respect her and didn’t listen to her. “Kairi deserves better than that,” he had said. And Roxas had been dead on when he’d said, “What then? She deserves you?” 

Sora may have been the Key Bearer, chosen by fate to save the world, but he didn’t have much of an ego when it came to girls… especially Kairi. Why would she dump Riku just to be with him? All Sora had going for him were his eyes, the cerulean blue ocean-color that made so many people stop in their tracks. His body was slender and almost feminine with those faint freckles and sinewy musculature. He had a cheesy smile and constant bed-head. Honestly, why Kairi was even friends with him was something Sora would die to know!

After those words, Roxas had stormed out and had been studiously ignoring Sora since. He had been waiting for Sora to get the message that breaking up Kairi’s relationship was not his decision to make, regardless of what he thought she deserved.

By now, Sora was ready to admit Roxas was right, but not ready to give up on Kairi. Not since she had come to his house and had sex with him on his secret beach under the stars, trying to kiss him. Now, he was more desperate than ever to win her heart. 

He needed someone to talk to again. He needed his best friend back. He had to tell Roxas that she had come and had sex with him alone, that she had screamed his name and responded to his every touch and had said that Riku “didn’t have to know” like their sex was going to become a regular thing.

“Hey, Roxas,” Sora said. “Great game tonight.”

“Two, please,” he said, ignoring Sora.

“Okay, listen, I’m sorry.”

“Are you going to keep going after her?”

“Well…”

“Wrong answer.” Roxas took the ice cream and turned away. 

Sora grabbed his shoulder desperately. “Please, Roxas, it’s getting more complicated. I need to talk to you.”

Roxas heaved a deep sigh. “Honestly, Sora, I don’t want to hear about it. Kairi is dating Riku and until she breaks up with him, you shouldn’t be plowing your nose between them.”

“But,” Sora glanced around and decided that no one was listening. “Roxas, she came to me yesterday.” 

Roxas stopped in his tracks and turned to face Sora. “She what?”

Sora nodded and walked up to stand at Roxas’s side. “Yeah, she came down to my house when she was supposed to be at Xion’s.”

“And you just let her?”

Sora lowered his eyes. “You know I want her more than anything. I couldn’t say no…”

Roxas rubbed his face in his hand, holding the ice cream with his free one. “God, Sora… You really know how to complicate things.”

Sora snorted. “We don’t all get the girl of our dreams on our first run.”

Roxas smiled softly. “Yeah, Namine’s the greatest.

“Rub it in, why don’t you?” Sora snapped, but regretted it instantly.

Roxas didn’t say anything, just nodded faintly. “I understand why you’re bitter, but you can’t be angry. If Kairi loves Riku, you have to respect that.”

“But why did she come to my house?”

“You’re her best friend, Sora, and it was the anniversary of your parents dying. Maybe, she just wanted to take your mind off of things.”

“Then why would she do that to me? She’d know how much it would mean to me!”

“Why would she know? Have you told her how you feel about her?”

“Well, no… but I sacrificed everything I am to save her… twice!” He gestured to the long scar on his chest. “I split myself open for her. I got down on my knees and begged to see her in front of my enemy and my comrades.”

“You also scoured the worlds in search of Riku. Does that make you gay for him?”

Sora made a few strangled choking noises, eyes widening.

“You do everything you can to save everyone around you. You’re just that kind of person, Sora.”

He lowered his eyes and his shoulders slumped. “I guess, but I always thought she knew that I…” he bit his lip and shadowed his eyes with his bangs. 

Roxas put his hand on Sora’s shoulder. “If you really need to interfere, just talk to her,” he suggested. “See if you can find out why she came to you, okay?”

Sora nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Good.”

Roxas turned and began walking away again.

“Hey Roxas?”

He stopped and turned, blue eyes glowing in the moonlight. 

“Friends again?”

Roxas smiled. “Yes, of course.”

Then, the white shadow of Namine in her white sundress met Roxas at the corner and kissed him gently. She waved to Sora, blew him a kiss, and the two walked off arm in arm and eating ice cream. Sora was jealous, not of Roxas, but of the relationship they had. He wanted nothing more than to have that kind of relationship with Kairi.

That was why, regardless of the fact that they had had sex twice now, he hadn’t let her kiss him. He didn’t want her body. He wanted her heart. He wanted to love her and he wanted her to love him as more than a friend. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

But more than that, he wanted her to be happy… even if he wasn’t.

That was how strong his love for her was.

X X X

These chapters are kind of short because I want them to be people oriented. So I know they’re short, but they have to be. The next few chapters should be on the long side.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	8. Kairi's Decision

I realized that the last chapter has been the only chapter so far without anything sexual happening. It was just Roxas and Sora having a chat.

X X X

The game had ended and everyone had disbanded and headed home. The only people left in the vicinity were Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Sora, and Xion. The sky was thick velvet-black all speckled with diamond stars and the slender pearl-colored moon. The sky reflected on the water, making it look like the world went on forever as nothing but ocean and sky. Kairi had always loved it when the ocean was like glass and the world came together so perfectly. When Sora was gone, she had thought it was him who brought the worlds together so perfectly. Even now, it could have been him.

While Sora had been talking to Roxas, Kairi cornered Namine on the beach. The young woman was wearing all white and her glowing butterscotch hair stood out even in the dim light of the crescent moon. She was easy to find.

“Namine!” Kairi called and jogged through the sand to catch up with her friend.

“Hello, Kairi,” she said in that sweet voice of hers. “Quite a game, wasn’t it?”

“Isn’t it always? Though I think once Xion started refereeing, things got a little more interesting than usual.”

Namine laughed. “Indeed.”

“Um, Namine… can I ask you something?”

The girl’s bright blue eyes sparkled and she nodded. “Of course.”

“Are you a virgin?”

Namine’s brow crinkled and then something lit in the back of her eyes. “You were in the bathroom, weren’t you?”

Kairi nodded, suddenly ashamed, but Namine brushed her soft hair over her shoulders with a shrug and gestured for Kairi to walk with her down the beach. A little nervously, Kairi followed. Once they were well out of earshot of anyone walking by, Namine sat down in the sand and patted the space next to her. For a moment, they both watched the salt water lapping at their bare toes.

“Kairi, everyone knows you have sex with Riku. Why?”

Startled, Kairi said, “Because I love him… and he tells them…”

“But how do the other guys look at you, sometimes? The ones that aren’t your friends? The ones who don’t know you?”

“They think I’m a slut,” Kairi snapped.

“Why?”

“Because I used to be so close to Sora and now I’m with Riku. They think I was screwing them both.” Kairi didn’t want to admit that they had been right, just early in their predictions. 

Namine nodded. “I don’t tell anyone that I have sex with Roxas, not even my friends, because I don’t want the drama of it and Roxas is a gentleman. He doesn’t kiss and tell.”

Kairi cut her eyes to Namine. “Riku does. He tells everyone but Sora about it.”

“I like our bond to be like that… just between us… with no one knowing about it.” The girl’s beautiful blue eyes drilled into Kairi, scrubbing through every sinful thought she had wanted commit with Sora, and then flit out across the sea.

“Namine, I… I’ve been cheating on Riku with Sora.”

Namine didn’t say anything, just continued looking out at the sea. 

“What should I do?” Kairi asked desperately of Namine since her life seemed so well put together while Kairi’s was falling apart.

Namine stood up and brushed some sand from her dress. “It’s not my place to correct your love life and it’s not your place to tell about mine, so… I think I’ll be going.”

Kairi stared after her, but Namine suddenly stopped. 

“As Sora’s friend, I will say this, it’s not fair of you to play with his heart. You have to choose one of them.” Then, Namine disappeared into the shadows like a ghost.

“Play with… Sora’s heart?” Kairi whispered. It had never occurred to her that her tryst with him might have meant so much more to him.

…

Knowing that Sora was going to be home alone tonight, Kairi once again arranged to stay at Xion’s house, but she wasn’t going to sneak over to Sora’s alone. She’d be too tempted to have sex with him. She was going to talk to him on the beach and then go back to Xion’s house since it was within walking distance and closer than her house. 

“I don’t know, Kairi,” Xion was saying. “I know Sora’s a beastly god and all, but you love Riku. Maybe you shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I just want to talk to Sora.”

Xion narrowed her steel blue eyes. “You said that last time and I don’t have knotholes for eyes. You came back with your top all wildly fastened and your panties soaked,” she said. “I know you must have had sex with him.”

Kairi shook her head. “No, Xion, this time I really am just going to talk to him. Sora and Riku are both so nice. I have to… choose between them.”

Xion sighed heavily, waved to Kairi, and walked away. 

…

Even though the beach was deserted, it took Kairi a long time to find Sora. During that time, she rehearsed what she was going to say to him and it just got worse as time went on, so she stopped practicing at all. Finally she spotted the flash of naked bronzed flesh standing out at the edge of the sea, gazing across the glassy sky-sea with those far-seeing eyes of his. She padded up behind him and halted at his side.

“Sora? I need to talk to you.”

He turned to face her and his eyes glowed in the dark. He looked so beautiful that he took her breath away. “About what?”

“About… us.”

His spine jerked ramrod straight and he only seemed able to relax with sheer power of will. “Is there an us?” he murmured. There was something desperate in his voice, in his eyes, in the way his shoulders were still tight with tension…

Kairi wet her lips, staring at the sand. “Sora, there… shouldn’t be, but since that night in the shower… I’ve been thinking about you and Riku and me.”

“Riku?” Sora’s voice was hoarse. 

She nodded. “Lately, the sex with him is… bad and with you, it’s amazing.” That seemed the only way to say it: fast and blunt. 

Sora caught her eye and then looked sharply away. “So, what are you saying?”

She was silent, unable to find the words she had been rehearsing regardless of how bad they were. 

“Kai… I’ll admit in the shower, it was just a fling. You’re with Riku and there isn’t supposed to be anything but friendship between us anymore. But… after you came to me at my house and we…” he shook his head, hiding his face from her. “It wasn’t just a tryst to me then.”

“Sora, do you…?”

He glanced up at her and then looked back over the ocean to the ends of the earth. 

“Do you… love me?”

He took a deep shuddering breath. “You know I do… I have since the day I met you.”

Kairi gasped, putting her hands to her mouth. “I didn’t know…”

Sora turned away from her. “How could you not… know?”

She struggled for words, unable to think straight, but the only things she could think of were all the times when it was so clear that he loved her… how he held her hand when three of them used to lay together on the beach, the paopu fruit drawing, how he had split open his chest and become Heartless to save her, then there was the way her held her in his arms after she restored his heart to him, how she had hugged him desperately when she finally found him and he had clutched her just as tightly… 

“Sora,” she whispered and reached for him, but he pulled away. 

“What did you want to say to me?” he whispered.

“I… don’t know any more.”

“You were going to stay with Riku, weren’t you? Without even a second thought?”

Kairi lost her words somewhere in her throat because his voice sounded so desperate and broken. Sora turned to look at her and his cerulean eyes burned her soul. 

“We were always meant to be together, Kai,” he whispered. “Didn’t you know that?”

“H-how do you know?”

He put his hand over the long scar on his chest and lowered his eyes. “That day, when darkness took over, your heart hid inside my body and then when I split myself open for you, my heart hid inside you. You were able to give it back to me, pull me out of the darkness. Our hearts are connected.”

Their hearts had been inside each other’s bodies. Maybe that was why the sex was so amazing with him, because they were connected on a level that she and Riku would never be able to reach. But, were they meant to be together?

Sora took her silence as a bad thing, turned on his heel, and walked away. 

Kairi jolted from her shocked state and raced after him, throwing her arms around his waist. “Wait! Please, don’t go!”

Sora gripped her wrists and pulled her away. She had held on as tight as she could, but he was the Key Bearer and far stronger than her. Kairi flung herself at him again, managing to get her arms around his neck and knock him flat on his back in the sand. Her forehead slammed into his chin and stars danced in her vision. Black crept in at the edges and her grip on him loosened. Sora scrabbled to his feet, but was shocked when her limp body just crumpled away from him. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and hoisted her against his strong chest. He could feel the heat of her skin seeping into his naked flesh.

“Kai, are you alright?” 

She groaned, one hand going to her forehead where a substantial bump had formed. 

“Should I get you some ice?”

“No, I just… need to sit down.”

As much as Sora wanted to escape her, he couldn’t leave her here on the beach after she had smashed her head into his. He sat down at the base of a strong palm, crossed his legs neatly, and settled her in his lap. Her head lolled back against his chest, forehead resting against his throat. Sora was tense and uncomfortable for a few minutes, but Kairi was settled against him and didn’t show much sign of moving anytime soon so he tried to relax. 

Finally, he was able to just relish the feeling of her warm soft body in his arms, so close to him, breathing deep and even. There were many nights when he lay awake, lonely in his big house, wishing he could hold her in his arms like this. Sora rested his cheek on the crown of her head, breathing in the soft lavender scent of her hair and savoring the heat of her body.

It felt like they sat there at the base of that tree forever, but finally Kairi stirred and put some space between her and Sora. She must have fallen asleep, but either way she appeared to be doing better now. 

Quietly, Sora asked, “How’s your head?”

“Better. I’m sorry…”

Sora didn’t have anything to say to her. Even after pouring his heart out, showing her all the desperate shattered pieces, she was still rejecting him. He stood up, gently setting her on her feet and holding her steady though she showed no signs of falling.

“Well, I’ll see you around,” Sora murmured.

“No!” She grabbed his hand and held on as tight as she could. “Please, Sora, wait! Hear me out.”

“Why?” he whispered and stared at her long white fingers where they were digging into his bronzed flesh. 

“I can’t just leave Riku. We’ve been together for years and he was my first time…”

Sora’s beautiful eyes went straight into hers and he whispered, “You were mine.”

Her mouth went dry. “That night…?”

He nodded, lowering his eyes as if he was ashamed. “Listen, Kai, I really love you. I’ve always loved you,” he whispered. “But after you started dating Riku, I tried to crush those feelings out of existence. But I… couldn’t. It was like destroying my heart.”

Kairi’s violet eyes welled with tears and she cupped Sora’s face, lifting his chin so he would meet her eyes. “Sora, I…”

“You don’t know,” he said flatly. “Don’t choose now then. You should discuss it with Riku, not with me.”

“But Sora–”

“No, Kairi.” He jerked his hands away from her and shoved them deep in his pockets. “You can’t keep toying with my heart like this. Go! Make your choice. Then… you can come see me, but not before you know.”

She watched his gleaming naked back as he walked away and then dropped to her knees. She sobbed into her hands for a long time. 

…

Then, a cool hand tightened on her shoulder and pulled her to her feet. “Come on, sweetheart. Whatever it is, it’s not worth it.” The sultry voice washed over her and sent a shiver down her spine. “Come on, babe. Let’s get you some ice cream, okay?”

She looked up into Riku’s jade-green eyes, shadowed by the dim night. His didn’t glow like Sora’s eyes. Kairi nodded and allowed him to pull her to her feet, cradling her against his side. 

“Thank you, Riku,” she whispered.

He smiled at her and feathered his lips against her forehead. “What’s this bump?”

“I had a little… argument with Sora…”

“He hit you?!”

“No, no! I smashed my forehead into his chin.”

“So… what were you two fighting about?”

Kairi bit her lip. “I need to talk to you about it, too, actually…” she murmured.

Riku’s arm tightened around her. “Alright, that sounds important. Maybe we should talk here on the beach then.”

Kairi could only nod. They sat down on the boardwalk, shoulder to shoulder, and then Kairi took a deep breath. “Riku, listen. I need you to just hear me out before you say anything, okay?”

He nodded, looking nervous and pale.

“I’m sure you remember when you and Sora and I had a threesome in the shower.”

He nodded again. 

“Well, since then, the sex with you has been… bad, but with Sora, I feel like he’s setting me on fire from the inside. So, the other night, when I told you I was spending the night with Xion, I went to Sora’s house and had sex with him on the beach…”

Riku was still silent, but his eyes were wide. “So, you cheated on me with Sora?” He couldn’t really blame her. After all, he had been the one who invited Sora into a threesome and Kairi had been drug along for the ride.

Kairi nodded.

“And you’re telling me about it?”

She nodded again.

“Well, I’m glad you told me, but… what about Sora? You know this is going to change things between the three of us.”

“He told me that he loves me, that we were meant for each other,” Kairi whispered more to herself than to Riku.

“You can’t love both of us, Kairi,” Riku said after a long moment and gave her hand a squeeze. “You have to choose.”

She wet her lips, looking out over the ocean and the sky. She was the ocean, sandwiched between the sky and the land, between Riku and Sora, but now… she had to choose between them, between her best friend and the one she loved.

“Well, who is it?”

The way he was pressuring her was awful. She couldn’t just flip a coin and choose between them just like that.

Sora had done so much for her, sacrificed so much for her sake, down to his very heart.

Riku had plunged into the darkness in an attempt to save her.

But Sora had been right, their hearts had taken shelter inside each other’s bodies. They were connected on such a deep level that Riku could never hope to catch up.

Her best friend and the one she loved… Sora and Riku were so different, right down to the way they dressed and their shoe-size and volleyball style. There had always been a line in the sand between Sora and Riku, a place where they didn’t cross or mingle, and Kairi had been toeing that line since the night in the shower. Her best friend and the one she loved…

Kairi had never thought they would be one in the same.

Riku’s voice was sharp and desperate. “Kairi, who is it?”

“It’s… Sora…”

X X X

So, who’s surprised and who knew from the first chapter that Sora was going to win out? But… dun dun dun… what will Riku do now?

Questions, comments, concerns?


	9. Riku's Reaction

Nothing to report.

X X X

The moon had moved behind a thick cloud, blotting out the faint silver light. The stars were the only bright points in the ink black night. The night had grown chilly and a sharp breeze was blowing in off the ocean. Kairi had been warm earlier, wrapped in Sora’s arms, but now she was exhausted from crying and trembling with cold. The heat coming off of Riku’s body seemed small and insignificant compared to the heat of Sora. And Kairi wondered exactly when she had begun comparing them.

"It's… Sora…" 

For a long moment, Riku just stared at her and his fingers were like cold claws wrapped around her hand. His grip was painful, digging through her flesh like chips of ice. His eyes went out of focus for a moment, staring somewhere past her, and then slammed abruptly back into his head. 

He turned to Kairi, eyes narrowed into burning green slits of cold flame. “So, you chose Sora… after all we’ve been through… We’ve been dating for years and you just toss me aside like a used condom all because of two flings with the fucking Key Bearer!” Riku shouted, bruising his fingers into her slender wrist like black planets. 

“Sora’s our friend,” Kairi protested and struggled weakly against his iron grip. 

Riku ran his hand over his face, stretching out the flesh. “All my life, Sora has been taking things from me. When I finally got you, I thought all that was going to change!” he snarled, looking out to where the ocean and the sky met. 

Kairi’s violet eyes welled with tears. “Riku, you don’t mean that,” she said desperately and tried to pry his fingers off her wrist. “You’re hurting me!”

Riku gripped her by her long rosette locks, yanking her head back at an awkward angle, and hissed, “You’re tearing my heart out as we speak. You’re going to Sora!”

Sobbing, Kairi whimpered, “I was always meant to be with Sora…”

“You’re meant to be with me! After everything else Sora stole from me, you’re mine!”

“I don’t belong to anybody!” Kairi protested.

Riku shoved her away and the back of Kairi’s head slammed into the boardwalk. It was the second blow she had taken tonight and black threatened her vision once again. She moaned and curled in on herself, whimpering in agony. Beside her, Riku stood up and his footsteps were heavy as he trudged away. Kairi weakly gripped his leg and gazed up at him with her clouded violet eyes. 

“W-where are you going?”

“To Sora’s! I’m going to kill that bastard!” 

“N-no…”

Riku yanked his leg out of her hand and stalked away, feet slamming on the boardwalk and then crackling across the gravel and sand. She heard his car start up and the headlights flashed over her briefly, casting her shadow long and twisted across the sand. She got her arms underneath her and weakly crawled to the edge of the boardwalk. 

Xion was sitting on a bench, looking pale and patient with her car keys dangling from her fingers. Her deep indigo eyes had that far-seeing all-knowing glow and her dark hair scraped back into a sloppy ponytail with so many short strands curtaining her face. She had known this was going to happen… maybe she had known all along… since the day Kairi told her.

“Xion…” Kairi whispered and the girl’s eyes instantly snapped to Kairi’s fallen form. 

In an instant, Xion was on her feet and at Kairi’s side, dragging her friend to her feet. “I saw Riku go. What happened?”

“I chose Sora,” Kairi whispered. “Riku went to hurt him… We have to go!”

Xion nodded. “I’m on it.” She slung Kairi’s arm over her shoulders and hauled her to her feet. They hobbled to Xion’s car, Xion shoved Kairi into the passenger seat, jumped behind the wheel, and screamed off to Sora’s house at a hundred miles per hour.

Out over the ocean, lightning struck and a wave lashed up over the sand. The sea and the earth were fighting, torn apart by fire from the sky. 

…

Sora’s house was all darkness, only a few dim amber lights burning inside and glowing like jack-o-lantern eyes. The usually inviting and beautiful house was dark with foreboding. Everything was lit up only by the shocks of flame-bright lightning from the snarling sky that made the shadows leap and jump like living things. 

Xion’s car tires kicked up sand in a great white wave and the car fishtailed wildly, almost spinning out of control. She took out Sora’s mailbox and then screeched to a stop. “Let’s go,” Xion said quickly as jerked her seatbelt loose and leaped from the car. She went around the car, yanked open the passenger door, and grabbed Kairi’s outstretched arms. “Riku’s already here. Hurry up!” Xion hefted her friend’s arm over her shoulders and almost dragged her up Sora’s driveway. 

Kairi was still wobbly on her feet from both blows to the head, but at least now she could see straight. Riku’s car was parked even more haphazardly than Xion’s, driver’s side door hanging open and annoying bell ringing. Xion stopped to take the keys out of the ignition and shoved them in her pocket. Kairi stumbled a few steps without Xion, finding that she was less dizzy than she felt and was able to walk slowly on her own. But Xion rushed back to her side within seconds and dragged her quickly forward again.

At the door, Xion stopped them and put her hand against the door. 

“Are we going in?” Kairi asked quietly.

Xion glanced at her and then said, “I just want to listen for a second. If they are managing to work it out, we don’t want to go barging in, guns blazing.”

Kairi was suddenly very glad that she had brought Xion with her. If she was alone, she’d have collapsed in a heap at the end of the driveway and she wouldn’t have the sense to see if the boys were working it out. 

For a moment, they stood there, listening, and all was quiet inside. Then, there was a crash of glass breaking and the big window just beside them exploded. Sora’s slender body was launched through it, surrounded by shards of glass like falling stars. His spine slammed into the banister and he lay there groaning in pain before stumbling to his feet. His cerulean eyes lit on Kairi and Xion’s stunned forms. His face was a mess of blood, glass sticking in his cheeks, but he managed a small smile for Kairi.

“You chose me…” he whispered.

Then, the front door slammed open, plowing into Xion’s shoulder and slamming her into Kairi. They both fell in a heap, but Xion protected Kairi’s head by fisting a hand in her hair and yanking her neck forward fiercely. Kairi wasn’t entirely sure what would have hurt worse, but at least she wasn’t unconscious. 

Riku stepped out, feet crunching on the backs of Xion’s legs. She snarled, jerked on foot loose, and slammed her heel into his crotch. Riku doubled over, gripping his jewels while Xion scrambled to her feet and dragged Kairi up as well. They staggered backwards down the stairs, spilling across the sandy lawn. Sora was a dark slender silhouette, shoulders curved inward to protect himself. He looked small and fragile.

“Sora!” Kairi whispered desperately as Riku straightened up and began walking towards Sora. 

“Sora! Get up!” Xion shouted. 

Since Sora was standing up, looking right at Riku with a small blood-stained smile on his face. He looked serene, calm, and ready to take whatever beating Riku had to offer him. Judging by the state of his face and body and the broken window, it looked as if he had just been wordlessly taking the abuse. 

“Sora! Haul your ass!” Xion shouted. “Move it!”

His cerulean eyes glanced over at her, back to Riku, and then to Kairi. They lingered on her and then Riku slammed his fist into the side of Sora’s face. Sora crashed backwards, colliding with the banister again and knocking the wind from his battered chest. 

“Get over here! Sora! Get out of the way!” Xion shouted. “Haul ass!”

“Sora!” Kairi screamed weakly, gripping then back of Xion’s thick black denim skirt as she slid to her knees. “Please…”

Xion grabbed her friend’s hands and tried to pry them off as Riku grabbed Sora by the front of his shirt and hauled him to his feet. “Kairi, let go! Riku, don’t you hurt him!” she shouted. “Sora, fight fucking back!”

Kairi’s fingers felt numb, even as she watched Riku’s fist moving in on Sora’s face, she couldn’t let go of Xion’s skirt. Xion put her foot in Kairi’s stomach and heaved, spilling the girl backwards. Again, for the third time that night, Kairi’s head slammed into the ground. Black flooded her vision immediately, swarming like black flies.

“Sora!” Kairi screamed. 

For the corner of her eye, she saw Sora put both feet on Riku’s chest, kick off, and somersault backwards over the banister. Riku stumbled back and crashed back through the broken window. Xion was already up the porch, reaching frantically for Sora though he had already landed safely on the lawn. Warm hands gripped her shoulders and her throbbing head was rested against something firm. Strong arms encircled her, prickling with glass like spines, and she heard Xion’s voice making a wild fuss. 

Then, her entire world went black. 

…

Kairi woke up in the hospital. 

The room was white with ugly orange curtains and sparse furnishings. On her bedside table, there were two vases of flowers: some dark blue irises that had to have been from Xion and a bouquet of pretty yellow tulips that could have been from anyone. There was also a pitcher of water and a paper cup. 

And slumped beside her, head resting on the bed and soft chestnut spikes spreading across the white gauzy sheets, was Sora. She slipped her fingers through the cool of his hair, feeling the silky locks between her fingertips. He stirred and then sat up, blinking owlishly at her. Then, his eyes brightened and he smiled. He looked a little worse for the wear with small stitches in his face where the glass had been and a few puffy black bruises. His one eye was a little bloodshot from one of the blows, but there wasn’t any swelling.

“How long have I been out?” Kairi asked.

“Just overnight,” Sora murmured and tenderly scratched at the stitches across his cheekbone.

“Don’t do that,” Kairi whispered and lowered his hand from his face. She cradled his hand in hers, gently stroking the back of his hand. “So… I guess you heard from Riku…”

He stared at her for a long moment and then lowered his eyes. “Is it the truth?”

Kairi glanced at him, but he wasn’t looking at her. “What do you mean?”

“Did you really… pick me?”

Kairi cupped his face gently, mindful of his stitches and bruises, and lifted his eyes to meet hers. His beautiful cerulean eyes took her breath away and she couldn’t find her voice. She just nodded, smiling faintly. “If you still want me,” she finally choked out. 

He leaned in a feathered his lips against her cheek tenderly. “I’ve always wanted you and I always will,” he whispered. 

Kairi wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly against the bones of her frame. He felt slender and fragile, nothing like Riku’s broad muscular body. She shook herself. She wasn’t with Riku anymore and she would never be going back to him. From now on, it was only Sora reflected in her eyes.

“Sora,” she whispered. “Thank you…”

“For what?”

“Waiting.”

He smiled and rested his cheek on the crown of her head. “I would have waited forever,” he whispered into her ear.

A shiver went down her spine and she felt warm pooling in her crotch, but she was in the hospital and it was not the time to be jumping Sora’s bones. So, she hugged him tightly and pulled him down on the bed with her. He spooned against her side, snuggling against the swell of her breasts. Kairi sighed blissfully and stroked her fingers through is soft hair. 

This was the way her life should have been since Sora’s return. 

He was right. They were connected by their hearts, having shared each other’s bodies. 

It should have always been her and Sora. 

And now it was.

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns? 


	10. The Epilogue

Last chapter… Waaaaah! 

Oh and anyone who can successfully write a love triangle, I applaud them. It is really hard not to lean towards one character. I epically failed. I was leaning towards Sora from the very beginning. So, love triangle is no longer to be my choice storyline. We’ll be steering clear of that from now on. 

I just kind of wrote a love triangle to see if I could do it, and… I can’t! 

Moving on!

X X X

The night was warm and soft and beautiful. The inky velvet was speckled with shining diamond stars, streaming with the glow of the cosmos and the distant other worlds, stretching on forever. The waves of the Great Mother Ocean were lapping gently on the white polished sand of Sora’s small secret beach. A fresh breeze was rustling the palm fronds like the great wings of an eagle. 

Sora was sitting at the edge of the surf, letting the surf just lick around his feet, while he gazed into the sky. He didn’t know what he had done to suddenly deserve Kairi, but he wished he had done it sooner. Even more than that, he wished the cost of her love didn’t come at the loss of his best friend. Even though Riku had beaten him so cruelly, Sora missed his friend. He missed the carefree times they had when they were younger. It was often he wished things could return to that simplicity, but…

“Hey, babe,” Kairi murmured. She slipped her arms around Sora’s shoulders from behind, buried her face in his hair, and breathed in the scent of his skin. She knelt behind him, pressing her full breasts against his back, and feathered her lips against the back of his neck. 

Sora would always regret the way things turned out between the three of them, but he wouldn’t have traded Kairi for the world. Just to have Kairi like this with him, wiping away his loneliness and despair, it was almost worth it to lose Riku… 

Almost… 

Sora put his warm soft palms over her arms where they lay across his collarbones, relishing the softness of her skin, and leaned back against her. His stunning body was lit up by the moonlight, his beautiful face bare of bruises and bandages for the first time in a week. “What is it, Kai?” he murmured and his voice rolled over her like a wave of silk. 

She shivered. 

Kairi had discovered that without the thought of Riku looming in the back of her mind, being with Sora was even better. His every touch sent a shiver down her spine, his voice gave her goose bumps, feeling his soft flesh beneath her fingertips made her legs feel weak… Her bond with him was so perfect it was like a dream, a beautiful glowing shining dream, only it was her faultless reality.

“I made us some dinner,” she said when her train of thought returned to her. “Come inside.”

Sora nodded, gripped her wrists, and stood up. Kairi was still hanging across his back, but she quickly hitched her knees over his hips and lifted herself with her hands on his shoulders. Sora cradled her body, supporting her as if she weighed nothing. Such a show of affection made her dizzy with bliss. Picking his way through the deep twilight, he carried her back into his home. 

Kairi had set the table with crystal and china that Sora hadn’t laid eyes on in years. It was his mother’s and she had been dead since he was seven. He never had the desire to lay eyes on her favorite plates and goblets, but now the sight of them laid out on the long table by his Kairi made his heart swell with love and happiness. He watched her moving through the kitchen, smiling at him and talking, and knew that if he could share his life with her, he would never want anything more.

He embraced her from behind, breathing softly into her skin. “Kairi,” he whispered and there was something in his voice that made her heart skip beats.

“What is it?” she whispered, reaching behind herself to thread her fingers through his hair. “Sora?”

She felt him draw in a shuddering breath, voice rattling in his chest before escaping his lips as if it hurt him to speak the words. “I don’t know… what I would’ve done… if you hadn’t chosen me. After knowing what it was like to be with you… I wouldn’t have had any hope of choosing anyone but you,” he whispered. 

Kairi’s breath caught in her lungs and her heart lurched painfully against her ribcage.

“Thank you…”

“Sora, I…” She didn’t know what to say. Sora was handing her his heart on his bloodstained hands, tearing it loose for her right now. It was staggering to know that she held the Key Bearer’s beautiful heart in her hands, free to do with it what she pleased. She held his life–she could destroy him or love him… What could she say to that?

He hugged her tightly. “And now, you’re here with me,” he whispered and gently released her to face him. 

She looked up into his beautiful eyes, as honest and loving as the day had been beautiful and fair. Then, she cupped his face and didn’t have to rise on her toes because he was already dipping his head to meet her. Their lips touched tenderly, perfectly, beautifully. Tingling sparks shot from their connection, racing through Kairi’s blood like fire. Sora’s hands pressed against her lower back, holding her closer against the musculature of his frame. His fingers went beneath the hem of her tank top, touching her bare flesh, and wildfires raged through her soul. 

It had never been like this with Riku. 

Sora was a different kind of animal. 

The kiss started innocent and clumsy, like a first kiss, and escalated into a flaming make out session. Before Kairi knew what happened, Sora had peeled her shirt over her head and, since his had been discarded down at the beach, their naked flesh sparkled with a tingling sensation. She felt as if she was burning from the inside and Sora was a match to her arousal. She licked his lower lip and he immediately opened his mouth to her. Kairi threaded her fingers through his hair and pressed full against him. He slipped his hands into the back of her shorts, cupping the swell of her ass through her panties.

Kairi undid the snap for him and pushed them low on her hips. Then, she cupped his arousal through his jeans, stroking him. Sora nipped her lower lip, suckling it between his teeth. She pulled away with a small giggle and ran her hands down his bare chest. 

“Dinner’s going to get cold,” she whispered. 

“We can reheat it,” he murmured and dipped his head to nibble on her throat. 

She moaned and dug her fingers through his hair, clutching him against her. He dipped his fingers into the cups of her bra, catching her nipples lightly between his fingers. She reached behind herself to unfasten it, but Sora stayed her hands. 

“Slow down. We have forever,” he whispered.

Kairi stroked the length of his chest with her fingertips and dipped her fingers into the waistband of his jeans. She pulled him forward against her. “Sora, I… I love you,” she said finally. 

“Me? Really?” he asked and he actually sounded like he didn’t believe her. 

She nodded. “Yes, I love you.”

Sora feathered his lips along the length of her jaw and then tenderly kissed her lips. “I love you, too, Kai. I always have…”

She smiled and hugged him tightly. 

Then, Sora swept her up into his arms and carried her to his bedroom. It was furnished sparingly, but Sora’s bed was neatly made with a patchwork quilt spread across it. He had two big bookshelves against one wall, packed with novels, maps and books from other worlds, and a few assorted knickknacks. And one big window with soft gauzy curtains and a low dresser with a television perched neatly on top. His video game console was set up beneath it, wires running neatly out of sight. 

Sora’s house was so different from Riku’s. 

All of him was different from Riku. 

Sora laid her gently against the pillows and straddled her hips. He bent down to kiss her tenderly and then pulled her shorts and panties down her long shapely legs. He went down her body, trailing kisses, and then gently parted her knees to go to the core of her. Riku had never given her oral pleasure and she was a little nervous, resisting him as he tried to part her knees, but his eyes looked so beautiful and trustworthy that she finally allowed him. His fingers gently probed her moist folds and parted her outer lips. Then she felt his hot tongue on the sensitive bud of her core. 

A scream worked its way up her throat and she gripped Sora’s hair in her fingers. It felt so amazing that she was lifted to an immediate climax. 

Kairi screamed Sora’s name, something she had never been able to do with Riku. 

Smiling, Sora kissed the corner of her mouth, not wishing for her to taste herself on him, but Kairi pulled him fiercely to her. If he was willing to taste her, then so was she. While she kissed him, she slid his jeans down his hips with her toes. His warm naked flesh sent sparkles through her blood and she moaned just from the contact.

“Sora,” she panted. “Please, inside…”

He positioned himself at the entrance on her and sheathed himself smoothly inside her. Kairi moaned, digging her nails into his back in bliss. Sora groaned as well and dipped his head to kiss her again. When he started moving, Kairi’s breath became ragged and short. He felt twice as good inside her without the thought of being with Riku looming over her head. 

With Sora alone, her body was peeling apart at the seams in pleasure.

Sora moved inside her for what felt like a beautifully long time and then finally stilled, filling her womb with his heat. Then, he rolled over and cradled her against his chest, still sheathed deep inside her to the hilt. 

“Can I stay inside you… like this?” he whispered.

She nodded, but it was almost a purr. Her eyes felt heavy and her body was trembling like jelly. Sora had reduced her to a bundle of tremulous nerves, something Riku had never done. Sora was her perfect soul mate and she was finally with him. 

“Why wouldn’t you let me kiss you before?” Kairi whispered. 

“I couldn’t… Not until you loved me,” he murmured. “I couldn’t kiss someone who didn’t love me. It was the only thing I said I would never do.”

“So, not even in other worlds…?”

He shook his head, but then hesitated. “I did have to kiss Ariel to gain the power to see beneath the water, but it was quick. She’s in love with Eric, after all,” he confessed. “Other than that, I had never kissed anyone.”

“I love you, Sora,” Kairi whispered. “I’m so sorry I made you wait.”

“I would have waited forever,” he said softly and hugged her against his chest. “I love you, Kai.”

She would never regret choosing Sora over Riku. And she vowed to stop comparing them. She would never wonder what her life would have been like had she stayed with Riku. All that mattered was that she was with Sora now and forever…

X X X

Questions, comments, concerns?

And, drum roll please, we are finished!

Here we go.

Very important author's note:

First, drop a review and let me know what you think! Are the characters way out of character? Does everybody hate Riku for beating up Sora? Think I torture Sora way too much (but it's because he's so easy to be mean to, though I always make sure to give everybody a happy ending!)? Are permanently disgusted and can no longer even play Kingdom Hearts thanks to me? Loved it? Hated it? Are scared for life because of all the sex? (Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and weenies!) Think I need to do more editing before I post chapters? Post to slow? Chapters are too short? Too long? Yada, yada, yada…

Second, I own nothing except my original characters: but I don’t think there are any in here. I also own my plot! So there, now I can't be sued!

Third, there will be no sequel… at all, so don't ask!

Fourth, no more love triangles for me. I have decided this is not my forte. I suffer from hopeless favoritism. From the beginning, it was either Kairi went with Sora or there was a dark ending when she went with no one! So, never again…

Fifth, check out my first ORIGINAL NOVEL! **The Breaking of Poisonwood by Paradise Avenger.** (Summary: People were dead. When Skye Davis bought me at a slave auction as a birthday present for his brother, I had no idea what my new life was going to be like, but I had never expected this. It all started when Venus de Luna was killed and I was to take her place, to become the new savior… Then, bad things happened and some people died. In the heart of the earth, we discovered the ancient being that Frank Davis had found and created and used to his advantage. The Poisonwood—)

Finally, thank you for making it this far! All the way to the end! Woot! Yay!

And so, I bid you adieu.


End file.
